Directed to Love
by Baka-Strawberry
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, seorang sutradara yang tidak percaya akan adanya cinta harus menyutradai sebuah film romance untuk karirnya. Dia terpaksa harus 'merasakan situasi sebenarnya' untuk menghasilkan film yang bagus. Berhasilkah dia? ON HOLD.
1. Audition and Romance

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, saya cuma author gaje yang minjem…**

**Hi, senpai! Ini adalah fic pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya! -****bungkuk2-**

**Directed to Love**

**Chapter 1 **

Semua orang ingin terkenal. Banyak dari mereka rela melakukan apa pun untuk itu, seperti menyetir tujuh hari tujuh malam demi mengikuti audisi kontes pencarian bakat, meskipun kemungkinannya 1 dibanding sekian juta untuk lolos. Tapi mereka masih menganggap itu sebuah harapan.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah dimengerti oleh Kurosaki Ichigo, karena menurutnya itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

Apalagi itu waktunya.

"Oke, tuan Aramaki Makizo, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Uryuu Ishida, produser musik terkenal, orang jenius, tukang jahit yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka agak sulit akur untuk ke tujuh ratus tiga puluh tujuh kalinya dalam hari ini. Ichigo yakin tenggorokannya sudah nyaris kering, atau mungkin sudah benar-benar _hancur_ kalau tidak ada tiga botol air mineral yang menyelamatkannya.

Pria dengan tampang –sangat-tak-meyakinkan- itu mengangkat gitarnya tinggi-tinggi, "Aku akan menyanyi."

"Lagu apa?" tanya Ishida sekali lagi. Ichigo hanya terus bertopang dagu, berniat tidur. Dalam bernyanyi hanya telinganya yang dibutuhkan untuk menilai, pikirnya.

"Lagu ciptaanku sendiri," jawab Aramaki.

Ishida mengangguk. "Baik, waktu dan tempat milik anda."

Dan si Aramaki Magizo itu mulai menggenjreng gitarnya. Memang permainan gitarnya tidak terlalu bagus, tapi tujuan utamanya adalah menyanyi, nyanyiannya mungkin bisa menutupi kekurangannya dalam bermain gitar.

Atau memperburuknya.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut dan Ishida langsung mencorat-coret dokumen di depannya berulang-ulang dengan muka datar begitu peserta audisi di depan mereka mulai bernyanyi. Suaranya mengerikan, tidak - lebih cocok ke memprihatinkan. Bahkan lagu ciptaannya pun hancur.

Ichigo langsung menyedot minumannya keras-keras, mencoba meminimalisir suara Aramaki yang masuk ke telinganya. Aramaki terus bernyanyi, terlihat begitu menghayati.

'_Menyedihkan'_ batin Ichigo. Dia melirik arlojinya dan menghela napas. Empat jam di sini dan belum ada peserta yang lolos. Rekor baru tampaknya telah tercapai sejak audisi di Karakura.

Ishida memberikan tanda untuk berhenti, tapi Aramaki tak melihatnya. Dia _benar-benar_ menjiwai lagunya sampai-sampai memejamkan mata.

"Cukup!" seru Ishida setelah beberapa sinyalnya tak berhasil menghentikan Aramaki. Akhirnya, Aramaki menyetop nyanyiannya dan berdiri menanti komentar juri.

"Tuan Aramaki, saya rasa menyanyi bukan bakat anda," ujar Ishida langsung ke permasalahan. "Lagu ciptaan anda _lumayan_, tapi maaf, anda kurang bisa membawa lagu itu ke tingkat berikutnya."

"Tapi aku sudah menjiwainya," ujar Aramaki, berusaha membela dirinya.

"Ya, saya tahu itu," timpal Ishida. "Saya bisa melihatnya, tapi maaf, tidak dari saya."

"Aku setuju dengannya," ujar wanita berambut ungu yang duduk di sebelah Ishida. Dia adalah Shihouin Yoruichi, pemilih majalah fashion terkenal. "Jujur saja penampilanmu tidak menarik, maaf tapi tidak dariku, Ichigo?"

Ichigo kembali menghela napas. "Oke tuan Aramaki Magido…"

"Makizo," si pemilik nama membenarkan.

"Yah-yah," Ichigo tidak peduli. "Langsung saja, tadi itu _mengerikan_. Suara yang keluar dari sedotan minumanku bahkan lebih bagus dari itu, maaf saja, seratus atau bahkan seribu persen tidak, kau tidak usah buang-buang waktumu dan waktu kami untuk audisi di sini," komentar Ichigo super pedas dan sadis.

Aramaki Makizo hanya terpaku di tempat, mengangguk lemah, dan menunduk lesu. Dia lantas mengucapkan salam dan keluar dengan suram dari ruangan audisi itu. Sementara itu, Ishida dan Yoruichi mengirimkan _deathglare _ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu itu tadi?" tanya Ishida ketus. "Jaga kata-katamu Kurosaki!"

"Apa?" Ichigo tetap santai. "Itu tadi _opini_ Ishida, _opini!_ Itu yang jujur!"

"Tapi kau tidak harus terlalu keras begitu!" tambah Ishida. "Mereka lama kelamaan akan membencimu! Lama-lama akan ada banyak peserta yang membawa spanduk : Kurosaki Ichigo _Kiss mi *ss_ di depan! Itu akan mempengaruhi semuanya, jumlah peserta, rating, dan lain-lain!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum santai dan terhenyak di kursinya. Membencinya? Tidak mungkin. Bahkan seandainya jika dia menghina peserta habis-habisan dan melemparinya dengan kaus kaki busuk. Tidak akan ada yang membencinya, yang ada hanyalah fans-fans histeris yang siap berteriak seperti besok kiamat jika melihatnya. Kenapa?

Karena dia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, sutradara, produser, penulis lagu, dan juga salah satu orang paling penting di Gotei Industries perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang hiburan mulai dari film sampai lagu. Entah apa dia Multi talented, jenius, atau autis, tapi nyatanya dia bisa menekuni semua profesi itu. Nyaris mustahil memang. Tapi tidak bagi Kurosaki Ichigo. Itu kenapa orang menyukainya.

"Ishida, berapa peserta lagi?" Ichigo malah bertanya balik ke Ishida, tak menggubris perkataannya tadi. "Aku sudah lelah dijadikan juri di acara pencarian bakat ini."

Ishida gantian menghela napas. "Masih ada sekitar enam puluh orang lagi, sekarang kita istirahat untuk tiga puluh menit."

"Baik, aku pergi dulu," Ichigo tanpa banyak bicara langsung bangkit dari kursinya. "Telepon aku kalau istirahatnya sudah selesai, aku tidak akan ada di dekat sini," dan dia keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ishida dan Yoruichi yang geleng-geleng akan sikap soknya.

"Dasar, kapan dia akan berubah?" gumam Ishida.

**-xXx-**

Ichigo berjalan sendirian ke luar gedung melewati jalur belakang, khawatir dia akan habis dimangsa fans – atau peserta yang marah karena ditolak. Yah, kata-kata Ishida tidak sepenuhnya salah. Memang ada peserta audisi yang sempat memaki-makinya karena dikritik pedas, seingat Ichigo mereka semua laki-laki. Dan sembilan puluh persen peserta audisi acara ini adalah perempuan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Angin malam berhembus pelan menerpa wajah Ichigo, tapi itu juga membawa aroma busuk sampah masuk ke lubang hidungnya. Ichigo menoleh seraya menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Dia baru sadar kalau ada bak sampah besar di dekatnya. Parah sekali. Dia baru ingat kalau ini bagian belakang gedung, bagian yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuang sampah.

Tiba-tiba ada suara langkah kaki terdengar. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak beberapa lelaki tegap kekar, masing-masing membawa tongkat pemukul di tangan mereka. Mereka semua memakai jas lengkap, seperti para bodyguard. Seorang pria dengan perawakan kontras dengan para 'bodyguard' itu menyelip di antara tubuh besar mereka. Ichigo mengenal sosok itu, tapi sedikit terbelalak karena tidak terlalu percaya.

Itu Aramaki Makizo. Dilihat dari situasi dan tampangnya sekarang, pria-pria sangar di sekitarnya adalah pengawalnya, dan mereka berniat menghajar dirinya sekarang. Kata-katanya tadi ternyata cukup untuk membuatnya dendam.

"Kurosaki Ichigo kan?" ujar Aramaki. "Aku masih belum terima akan perkataanmu tadi."

"Lalu kau mau apa?" balas Ichigo. "Memukuliku? Dengar, itu tidak akan merubah fakta kalau kau tidak layak dalam kontes ini. Dan apa-apaan orang-orang di belakangmu itu? Tetanggamu kau suruh pakai baju resmi semua agar mereka terlihat seperti para pengawalmu?"

"Mereka _memang_ pengawalku!" desis Aramaki.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Tidak meyakinkan, Yoruichi tadi sudah bilang kalau penampilanmu tidak bagus. Menurutku, kau pantas mendapat komentar yang jauh lebih pedas daripada itu Dan aku yakin siapa pun tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau mereka pengawalmu."

Aramaki tampak semakin kesal. Memang baju yang dikenakannya saat ini semakin mendukung tampang-tidak-meyakinkannya. Dia hanya memakai kemeja merah dengan celana tiga perempat. Sangat tidak elit, padahal sebenarnya dia sangat kaya.

"Kalian hajar dia!" seru Aramaki. Keempat pengawal sangarnya maju dengan tongkat pemukul mereka masing-masing. Ichigo tidak gentar, sorot matanya tajam, siap menghajar mereka semua.

Tongkat pemukul diayunkan bergantian, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengenai Ichigo. Sebagai balasannya, pukulan Ichigo mendarat di wajah mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka roboh.

"Ayo pukul dia bodoh! Dia hanya sendirian!" Aramaki tampak panik.

Ichigo menggeret salah satu pengawal itu dan membanting tubuhnya. Pengawal itu sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi, sementara itu tiga pengawal sisanya bangkit perlahan sehabis ditinju Ichigo. Ichigo menendang satu pengawal dan meninju satunya lagi, tapi dia tidak sadar kalau ada satu pengawal yang datang dari arah belakang.

BUAAAAGGH! Tongkat pemukul mengenai wajah Ichigo dengan telak, Aramaki pun bersorak. Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah, memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah, rasanya hidungnya patah.

"Sialan kau…"

Dan Ichigo membalas pengawal itu dengan salah satu tendangan terbaiknya. Pengawal itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang dan langsung roboh memegangi perutnya, sudah tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi, begitu juga pengawal-pengawal yang lain.

Ichigo dengan hidung berdarah melangkah mendekati Aramaki yang sekarang gemetar hebat.

"Masih mau bisa bicara?"

**-xXx-**

**Ruang audisi satu setengah jam kemudian…**

Peserta dengan nomor urut 1413 itu berhenti menari. Ishida dan Yoruichi hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sinyal positif.

"Aku suka tarianmu, kau punya ciri khas," kata Yoruichi. "Satu ya dariku."

"Aku setuju dengan Yoruichi-san, kau cukup berbakat. Ya juga dariku, selamat kau lolos," tambah Ishida. Gadis di depan mereka kembali menari-nari saking girangnya, dia lantas langsung memeluk Ishida dan Yoruichi sambil memekik kesenangan.

"Selamat, sampai bertemu kembali nanti…" Ishida agak sedikit kewalahan. Dia memberikan secarik kertas emas –tiket kelolosan ke gadis itu. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil berjingrak-jingrak. Akhirnya setelah banyak senyum ini dan itu, gadis itu pun keluar dari ruangan audisi.

"Huff, aku tidak tahu kalau audisi ini akan jauh lebih lancar tanpa Ichigo," gumam Ishida. "Ke mana dia? Aku sudah menghubunginya dari tadi tapi ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Mungkin dia terlibat masalah, anak itu sering begitu," kata Yoruichi. Baru dia selesai mengatakannya, Ichigo masuk ke ruang audisi, dengan wajah diperban di bagian hidung.

"_Wha…_ apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu Kurosaki?" Ishida langsung panik, sementara Ichigo duduk di kursinya.

"Ada insiden," jawab Ichigo santai.

"Aku benar kan?" Yoruichi tersenyum.

"Insiden apa? Kenapa kau tidak beritahu kami?" Ishida terus memborbardir Ichigo dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kalau ada kau, aku akan tambah parah," Ichigo tersenyum sok. Ishida jadi agak kesal. "Oke, mana peserta selanjutnya? Aku sudah lapar dan ingin pulang."

"Peserta selanjutnya… gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, usianya dua puluh dua tahun," kata Ishida. "Sebentar lagi dia pasti masuk."

Memang benar, beberapa saat setelah Ishida menyelesaikan kata-katanya seorang gadis masuk. Tubuhnya mungil, tidak terlihat seperti dia berusia dua puluh dua tahun, rambutnya hitam dan kedua matanya indah. Warna violet. Ichigo tidak yakin bagian apa dari gadis ini yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tapi dia baru begini setelah menyaksikan beribu-ribu orang keluar masuk ruangan secara bergilir selama beberapa hari ini.

"Oke, Nona Kuchiki, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanya Ishida seperti biasanya.

"Menyanyi," ujar Rukia.

"Baik, waktu dan tempat milikmu."

Dan Rukia mulai bernyanyi. Ishida dan Yoruichi tampaknya menyukai penampilannya. Bahkan Ichigo juga suka, meskipun masih ada beberapa kesalahan di sana sini. Tapi dia mengakui, suaranya indah. Gadis itu punya bakat, dan juga menarik. Ichigo tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari gadis itu, dia heran sendiri.

"Oke, nona Kuchiki," Ishida menghentikan Rukia. Ichigo agak kecewa, karena dia sebetulnya masih ingin melihat penampilannya. "Anda punya suara yang indah, anda punya bakat, dan anda menarik, seratus persen ya dariku."

'_Apa dia mencuri komentarku?'_ Ichigo agak menggerutu dalam hati.

"Terima kasih," Rukia tersenyum ke Ishida.

"Ya dariku, setuju dengan Ishida," tambah Yoruichi. "Kau punya semuanya, kau salah satu peserta favoritku di audisi ini."

"Terima kasih," Rukia tersenyum ke Yoruichi, wajahnya tampak girang. Dua 'ya' berarti dia sudah lolos, tapi dia masih menunggu komentar dari Ichigo yang matanya masih melekat ke dirinya.

"Eh, Ichigo?" Ishida menegur Ichigo yang dari tadi diam saja. Ichigo langsung sadar.

"Eh er…" Ichigo terbata-bata. "Er.. ya, kau sudah jelas lolos. Suaramu bagus, terus berlatih dan kita bisa bertemu lagi, er.. maksudku kau akan terus lolos," Ichigo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena mendadak jadi 'kagok' begini. Ishida dan Yoruichi juga sedikit heran dengan sikapnya.

"Yah tentu, terima kasih," kata Rukia. Dia lalu keluar dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Ichigo si 'mumi' masih mengawasinya sampai sosoknya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa insiden tadi begitu mempengaruhimu?" celetuk Ishida. Ichigo menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tidak."

"Aku yakin Kurosaki-san di sini menemukan ketertarikannya," Yoruichi hanya tersenyum.

"Hah, yang benar saja," Ichigo balas tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seorang kru masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Tuan Kurosaki, ada telepon penting dari Tuan Abarai," kata kru itu.

"Abarai Renji? Kenapa dia tidak telepon ke ponselku saja?" Ichigo heran sendiri. "Suruh dia tunggu sampai nanti."

"Tidak bisa tuan, kata Tuan Abarai ini sangat penting."

Ichigo menghela napas. "Baik aku segera ke sana," Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan lagi. Dia lalu menuju ruangan para juri, tempat telepon itu berada.

"Halo," sapa Ichigo lewat telepon.

"_Ah, Ichigo! Bagaimana audisinya? Dipukuli orang huh?"_ suara di seberangnya terdengar menyebalkan bagi Ichigo.

"Dari mana kau tahu dan apa tujuanmu menelepon di tengah audisi ini hanya untuk itu?" Nada bicara Ichigo terdengar sewot.

_"Hanatarou, dia bilang begitu tadi,"_ kata Renji.

"Dia, sudah kuduga…"

_"Langsung ke permasalahan saja, Ichigo, pihak Gotei ingin kau menyutradarai film terbaru. Film ini film yang sangat penting sekarang, karena kita mempertaruhkan semuanya di sini untuk menyaingi film horor keluaran Hueco Mundo."_

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. "Film tentang apa?"

"_Belum diputuskan secara pasti, tapi yang aku dengar hingga saat ini film ini tentang percintaaan."_

"Aku tidak mau," Ichigo langsung menjawab. "Aku tidak suka film seperti itu."

_"Mau tidak mau kau harus mau! Dengar, karirmu dan karirku ada di film ini, film ini hancur kita hancur, film ini sukses kita akan jadi legenda, kau tidak mau kita juga hancur. Dengar Ichigo, kau boleh masukkan action, ledakan, tembak-tembakan, bloody, vampire, atau apapun yang kau mau! Tapi mereka ingin unsure romance! Apa itu sulit?"_

Ichigo kembali terdiam. "Kenapa begitu?"

_"Hueco Mundo punya semua film, tapi film romance mereka payah! Kita akan mencoba mengalahkan mereka dengan ini. Ini senjata kita Ichigo!"_ Renji terdengar semangat.

"Kenapa aku? Kau tau kan jika aku tidak pernah mau dengan film romance?"

_"Karena kita tahu kau yang paling bagus di sini."_

"Dasar gombal!"

_"Kau terdengar seakan baru menolak rayuanku!"_

"Memang, aku tidak ingin terdengar tidak normal!" seru Ichigo.

_"Kalau begitu segera keluar cari pasangan dan cari ide tentang romance! Ok, byeee, lanjutkan audisinya juga, jangan sampai dihajar lagi!"_ dan telepon pun berakhir.

"Dasar," Ichigo menutup teleponnya juga. Dia lalu menerawang ke atas, berpikir tentang film yang akan jadi penentuan nasibnya.

"Sudah kuduga romance akan begitu merepotkan!"

"Kurosaki-san," sebuah suara familiar membuat Ichigo berbalik arah untuk menghadap sosok pria bertopi garis-garis hijau. "Masalah romance, bukan hal yang merepotkan, bahkan orang-orang memujanya."

"Urahara-san," gumam Ichigo. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Masalahnya, bagaimana aku bisa menggarap film ini jika aku bahkan tidak mengerti cara mengerjakannya."

"Kau tahu Kurosaki-san, tentu pernah dengar kalau guru terbaik adalah pengalaman kan?" kata Urahara bijak. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, cara terbaik adalah memasukkan kau ke situasinya, dengan begitu kau akan mengerti sendiri…"

Ichigo hanya menatap Urahara dengan kebingungan.

**-xXx-**

**Di luar gedung audisi…**

Rukia berdiri di ambang pintu, merogoh sakunya dengan girang untuk mengeluarkan handphonenya. Dia tentu ingin mengabari yang lain tentang keberhasilannya barusan. Tapi begitu Rukia menatap layar handphonenya, dia jadi sedikit ragu.

Satu-satunya orang yang dimilikinya adalah kakaknya, itupun kakak angkat dan dia tak yakin apakah kakaknya mau mendengar berita ini. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu peduli padanya, ditambah dengan konflik mereka kemarin yang menyebabkan Rukia lari ke Kota Seretei dan memilih untuk mengejar impiannya. Bernyanyi, seperti kakak kandungnya, Kuchiki Hisana.

'_Dia tidak akan peduli, lagipula dia terlalu sibuk'_ batin Rukia. Tangannya menjejalkan ponselnya masuk ke sakunya lagi. Rukia pun lalu berlari menuju ke halte bus terdekat dengan tiket ke audisi selanjutnya didekap di dadanya. Rasa senang seakan menggelegar di hatinya.

Dari jauh seorang pemuda berambut biru mengawasinya dengan teropong dan seringai khasnya. Tangan kanannya memegangi ponselnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, serahkan saja padaku."

_"Yakinkan dia,"_ suara dingin di seberang telepon terdengar.

**-To be Continued-**


	2. Potion and Phone

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Directed to Love**

**Chapter 2**

Audisi telah berakhir. Bagi puluhan ribu orang, mungkin itu tanda matinya sebuah harapan untuk menjadi bintang. Tapi bagi Ichigo, salah satu jurinya, ini seperti baru keluar dari neraka. Jadi juri adalah pekerjaan yang sangat amat berat. Duduk di sana sepanjang hari mendengarkan suara-suara mengerikan dan penampilan merusak mata. Belum juga protes yang dilayangkan setelah komentar pedasnya. Benar-benar melelahkan. Rasanya dia ingin berbaring sepanjang hari hanya dengan tiga hal. Majalah atau koran, earphone, dan I-podnya.

Tapi telepon barusan membatalkan semuanya.

"_Ichigo, jangan terlambat untuk datang ke rapat siang ini. Jam dua belas…"_

Saat itu juga dalam kepalanya, Ichigo hanya bisa mengeja satu kata. _S-h-i-t._

"Bisakah rapat itu diundur?" kata Ichigo dengan malas-malasan. Tubuhnya teronggok begitu saja di sofa kamar hotel, masih memakai setelannya kemarin.

"_Apa? Tidak Ichigo! Tidak!" _ Renji terdengar menggebu-nggebu di seberang sana. Setiap senti tubuh Ichigo rasanya juga ikut berteriak 'tidak' begitu mendengar itu. _"Rapat ini sangat penting Ichigo, membicarakan tentang film itu!"_

Kepala Ichigo langsung terkulai lemas, malas mendengarkan lagi karena sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Mau tidak mau dia harus ada di Tokyo – tiga ratus mil dari sini, Seretei. Terlebih lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan tampang-tampang tua super serius dan kaku untuk membicarakan topik yang dia benci. Film _romance_.

Oh, tolong seseorang culik dia dan sembunyikan dia sekarang.

"Kau tahu Renji…"

"_Apa?"_

"Kau semakin terdengar seperti Ishida," Ichigo terkekeh di sela-sela mode lesunya. "Aku tak yakin kau akan dapat kencan jika begitu terus…"

"_Diam!" _ dari suaranya Ichigo bisa mendapat bayangan kalau Renji sedang menyeringai. _"Pastikan kau tidak terlambat ke sini, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"_

"Aku tidak akan terlambat…" ucap Ichigo seraya mengubah posisi tidurnya dari tengkurap ke posisi miring, menghadap ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja dalam mode _loudspeaker_.

"_Bagaimana kau bisa yakin begitu? Kau sepertinya udah siap untuk tidur lagi!"_ ujar Renji.

Benar saja, Ichigo malah menutup matanya, tapi seringai soknya perlahan mengembang. "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo…" ujarnya penuh percaya diri. "…dan aku akan membunuhmu duluan jika aku datang tepat waktu."

Renji terkekeh. _"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap. Jangan tidur lagi Menghadapi orang tua itu jauh lebih sulit daripada menghadapimu…"_

"Oke, semoga berhasil. Aku akan pastikan keluhanmu ini sampai di telinganya…"

"_Eh…? Apa? Ichigo, maksud…?" _Renji terdengar panik. Klek, tapi Ichigo sudah memutus panggilan Renji sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Ichigo menghela napas, melirik ke jam dinding di seberang ruangan. Pukul delapan lima belas. Rapat di Kantor Gotei di Tokyo akan berlangsung jam dua belas, penerbangan Seretei – Tokyo memakan waktu satu setengah jam sedangkan perjalanan dari hotel ini ke bandara makan waktu kira-kira setengah jam. Dari bandara ke kantor juga setengah jam. Itu berarti waktu perjalanan total kira-kira dua jam lebih.

Ichigo hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sial…" keluh Ichigo seraya kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa. Bahkan menikmati ranjang hotel yang super nyaman saja dia belum sempat. Jadwal yang padat memaksa Ichigo untuk terus meninggalkan tidur nyenyaknya. Ichigo bangkit dari sofa itu, tapi kepalanya rasanya seperti baru dihantam beton.

"Ugh…" Ichigo meringis kesakitan, tangan kirinya menekan-nekan dahinya yang rasanya sudah tak karuan. Efek minum-minum sampai larut malam bersama Urahara Kisuke ternyata benar-benar parah. Ichigo memang tidak mabuk berat. Dia sudah biasa minum. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau dampak minum akan jadi sesakit ini. Malam tadi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa, dia juga tidak mabuk berat saat kembali ke hotel jam dua pagi. Sebenarnya apa yang dia minum?

'_Oh ya, ramuan Urahara. Aku akan membunuhnya nanti,'_ Ichigo teringat kejadian semalam, di mana Urahara menyodorkan sebotol minuman misterius. Dia mengklaimnya sebagai minuman cinta, di mana semua yang berhasil meminumnya sampai tiga teguk dan tidak mabuk akan menemukan cinta sejatinya dalam waktu dekat.

Ichigo mendengus kesal sendiri begitu mengingat kejadian itu. Seharusnya dia tak meminumnya. Siapa pula yang mencari jodoh? Kalau Urahara bukan seorang sutradara super senior yang telah mentelurkan puluhan film bermutu maka Ichigo sama sekali tak akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

'_Ingin buat film bagus? Kau harus bisa merasakan film itu dari dalam, jadikan dirimu dalam situasi itu!'_ flashback masukan Urahara mendadak mampir ke kepala Ichigo. _'Film romance? Jadikan dirimu seorang yang merasakan realitas kehidupan cinta Kurosaki-san! Untuk itu, carilah pasanganmu, dengan meneguk minuman ini!"_

Brengsek.

Ichigo benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Kenapa dia tak kunjung sadar bahwa dibalik image 'sutradara seniornya' Urahara Kisuke hanya seorang pria iseng. Lagipula dia belum pasti menggarap film tersebut. Dirinya masih tak yakin.

Ichigo meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Halo, Yamada Hanatarou di sini,"_ jawab si penerima telepon, orang dengan nada bicara ringan dan ceria, sangat memberikan kesan lemah. Memang betul, Yamada Hanatarou, salah satu asisten Ichigo memang orang yang sembrono, gampang terluka, dan periang. Tapi dia bisa diandalkan, itu kenapa Ichigo belum memecatnya sampai sekarang, lagipula Ichigo menyukai kepribadiannya.

"Hanatarou, tolong bookingkan tiket ke Tokyo, penerbangan paling awal hari ini," ujar Ichigo. "Aku harus menghadiri rapat siang nanti jam dua belas, kabari aku segera, terima kasih."

"Baik, Ichigo-san, aku akan segera mencarikannya," sahut Hanatarou. Ichigo hanya mengangguk, oh bahkan dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan 'iya'. Tapi tidak bisa, dia harus ke Tokyo. Dia tidak mau repot jangka panjang yang akan disebabkan oleh ocehan Renji, terlebih lagi petinggi-petinggi Gotei Inc, orang-orang tua super kaku itu.

Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke kamar mandi, melirik sesaat ke ranjang besar, hangat, dan nyaman di sudut kamar hotel bintang lima tersebut, membayangkan berada di atasnya dan terlelap tanpa gangguan. Semua itu tinggal angan-angan…

Ichigo menyambar handuk dari atas meja dan masuk ke kamar mandi, masih mengutuk Urahara dan pekerjaannya.

o0o

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kurosaki Ichigo keluar dari kamarnya diiringi dengan serentetan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya. Kemejanya masih agak berantakan, kancing pergelangan tangan masih terbuka, kondisinya agak kusut pula. Dasi melingkar di lehernya, belum sepenuhnya benar sedangkan jasnya tergantung di pundaknya.

"Ichigo-san, satu tiket penerbangan ke Tokyo jam sembilan sudah…" Hanatarou berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aaah Hanatarou!" seru Ichigo seakan ada dewa yang baru saja turun dari langit untuk menolongnya. "Tolong bereskan koperku di dalam!"

"Ap…?" Hanatarou tampak kebingungan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa saja yang harus dibawa!"

Ichigo tersenyum seraya mendorong sosok kecil Hanatarou masuk ke kamarnya. "Masukkan saja semua barang-barangku yang kamu lihat, tidak apa-apa. Tiketnya jam Sembilan yah? Sudah kuduga," Ichigo meneliti tiket pesawat yang diberikan Hanatarou. Kepalanya semakin konslet karena dia sadar waktunya tinggal beberapa menit lagi untuk ke bandara.

"Ya, sudah _check-in_. Tinggal _boarding_ saja," kata Hanatarou. "Itu akan menghemat waktu untuk beberapa menit," Hanatarou menyeret koper hitam besar Ichigo keluar ruangan dengan susah payah setelah menjejalkan beberapa kemeja dan berkas-berkas Ichigo ke dalamnya. Ichigo langsung membantunya.

"Terima kasih, Hanatarou!" seru Ichigo sembari menyeret kopernya ke arah lift. Dia langsung memencet tombol lift itu dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Ichigo-san, hati-hati di perjalanannya!"

"Ya, ya, ya, tentu saja," Ichigo mulai merapikan dasinya. "Kau juga hati-hati."

Ting! Lift telah sampai di lantainya. Pintu lift pun terbuka, Ichigo segera masuk hanya untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya Ishida Uryuu yang telah rapi.

"Kurosaki, aku tidak tahu kau bisa bangun pagi," kata Ishida.

"Diam," Ichigo memencet tombol 'G' di lift itu. "Aku ada rapat siang ini di Tokyo."

"Dan kau lupa, seperti biasa."

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun pagi ini," Ichigo memakai jasnya. "Kau juga baru bangun kan?"

"Aku baru kembali," jawab Ishida. "Aku bangun pagi ini dan langsung berolahraga di bawah. Aku ke atas untuk berganti baju dan beristirahat sebentar, lalu sekarang aku mau turun ke basement untuk mengambil mobilku dan pergi."

"Pembohong," Ichigo terkekeh.

"Diam Kurosaki!" desis Ishida. "…atau aku akan mendoakan ada peserta audisi gila lagi yang menghajarmu."

"Tidak ada audisi lagi Ishida, pertemuan selanjutnya dengan para peserta itu adalah babak lima puluh besar dua minggu lagi di Tokyo," Ichigo menyeringai. "Mulai pikun eh?"

Ishida mendengus kesal. Ting! Lift mulai berbunyi lagi, tanda Ichigo sudah sampai di tujuannya, lantai dasar. "Cepat keluar sebelum aku akan memukulmu dan membuat hidugmu patah lebih parah!"

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memukul," Ishida langsung mengiriminya _deathglare_ seram tapi Ichigo tak menggubrisnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi di Tokyo nanti!" Ichigo keluar dari lift. Tapi begitu dia sadar apa yang ada di depannya, ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

'_Oh sial, para papparazi itu!'_ Ichigo berteriak dalam hati begitu melihat puluhan papparazi berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam hotel dan 'menyerangnya'.

"Tuan Kurosaki! Apa benar anda akan membuat film baru?" seorang dari mereka bertanya.

"Tuan Kurosaki, apa benar kemarin anda dipukuli orang karena komentar anda yang pedas?"

"Tuan Kurosaki, apa benar anda benci dengan fans anda?"

Dan serentetan blitz kamera menyerang mata Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak suka ini.

Lima orang bodyguard berusaha menahan gerombolan papparazi itu agar mereka tidak masuk ke dalam hotel. Tapi begitu melihat Ichigo keluar, mereka seperti baru mendapat tenaga entah darimana. Para bodyguard itu pun mulai kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

"Hei kau, jangan dorong!" seru seorang bodyguard. Terlambat, Ichigo menatap pemandangan di depannya penuh horor. Para papparazi itu berhasil mengalahkan para bodyguard, mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam hotel.

Dan mereka semua berlari ke arahnya.

'_Shit!' _Ichigo panik. Dia langsung lari secepat mungkin. Derap langkah papparazi haus berita itu mengikutinya dengan brutal. Koper Ichigo nyaris tersangkut begitu dia berbelok ke koridor hotel yang lain.

Lalu seorang pria tinggi besar menarik bajunya begitu saja ke arah berlawanan. Ichigo merasakan seakan tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang, kemudian dia mendarat begitu saja di celah kecil antara dua ruangan, tersembunyi seratus persen. Ichigo bisa melihat para papparazi berlari melewatinya.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ichigo mendongak untuk menemui si sumber suara, orang besar yang menggeretnya tadi.

Senyum lega Ichigo mengembang. "Chad," dia mengenali sosok itu sebagai Yasutora Sado, bodyguard pribadi sekaligus sahabatnya.

Sado membantunya berdiri. "Kita lewat jalan sana, di sana tidak aman lagi," ujarnya. Ichigo mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua menuju ke basement, tempat mobil Ichigo diparkir. Area khusus tentunya, Ichigo tidak mau Porsche hitam kesayangannya disentuh-sentuh oleh orang tak dikenal. Dia sudah membuka pintu mobilnya tapi Sado mencegahnya.

"Jangan naik itu, terlalu mencolok. Hanatarou sudah menyiapkan mobil khusus untuk transportasi ke bandara," Sado menunjuk ke mobil sedan biasa di sudut basement.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengurusnya," sahut Sado. Akhirnya Ichigo menurut juga. Seorang sopir datang membantunya membawa kopernya.

"Terima kasih Chad," ujar Ichigo. Sado hanya mengangguk. Ichigo pun segera masuk ke sedan itu, dia melirik arlojinya, nyaris tidak ada waktu lagi. Hati Ichigo sudah tak tenang.

"Tolong agak cepat sedikit," si sopir hanya mengangguk. Mobil itu mulai bergerak.

Ichigo terhenyak. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum berlari-lari di bandara untuk mengejar pesawat. Tiga detik memejamkan mata, Ichigo kembali membuka matanya setelah merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tangannya. Sebuah tas plastik hitam.

"Apa ini?" Ichigo meneliti isi tas plastik tersebut.

"Itu untuk penyamaran. Hanatarou-san bilang mungkin para wartawan akan mengejar Tuan Kurosaki sampai bandara, oleh karena itu dia mempersiapkannya," ujar si sopir.

Ichigo hanya mengamati barang-barang itu sesaat. Mungkin itu akan berguna nanti.

**-xXx-**

Kuchiki Rukia sudah ada di bandara sejak jam delapan pagi meskipun pesawatnya ke Tokyo baru akan berangkat jam sepuluh nanti. Dia sampai bingung harus melakukan apa, Rukia sudah duduk-duduk di salah satu kafe, hanya memesan _coffee blend_ selama kurang lebih satu jam. Pantatnya rasanya sudah pegal.

Rukia melirik arlojinya. Baru jam sembilan kurang, dia segera menyesali keputusannya untuk berangkat super pagi tadi, mengakibatkan boneka chappy kesayangannya tertingal di hotel. Tapi tak ada yang patus disalahkan. Rukia hanya amat sangat terlalu bersemangat untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Dia ingin segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk babak lima puluh besar dua minggu lagi.

Rukia tak sabar untuk sukses.

Dia ingin orang-orang meneriakkan namanya, dia ingin orang-orang mendengarkan musiknya, dia ingin orang-orang mengidolakannya.

Dan dia ingin mewujudkan mimpi kakaknya, Kuchiki Hisana.

Rukia ingat Hisana selalu bercerita tentang cita-citanya untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal sebelum dia tidur. Dia begitu bersemangat, meskipun wajahnya kian hari makin pucat karena penyakitnya, kanker. Tujuh tahun lalu, saat Rukia masih berumur lima belas tahun, penyakit Hisana semakin parah. Lalu akhirnya empat tahun lalu, Hisana meninggal.

Sejak itu Rukia harus hidup dengan suami kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya. Byakuya memang sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri tapi mereka berdua tidak pernah dekat. Byakuya adalah direktur utama Kuchiki company, salah satu perusahaan paling sukses di Jepang. Itu membuatnya menjadi orang super sibuk yang hanya sempat pulang ke rumah kira-kira sebulan sekali. Sisa waktunya dia habiskan di kantor dan keliling dunia menemui klien-klien.

Rukia tidak terlalu yakin apakah Byakuya benar-benar peduli padanya atau tidak. Dia pendiam, dingin, dan jarang menghubungi Rukia. Satu-satunya kontak yang pernah dilakukannya adalah melalui telepon, dan hanya berlangsung selama kurang lebih tiga puluh detik.

Parahnya lagi, Byakuya ingin menikahkannya dengan seseorang dengan alasan agar Rukia tak sendiri lagi. Itu kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang, kabur untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bisa sukses tanpa Byakuya. Dan dia terpaksa harus memakai kacamata hitam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, khawatir kalau calon suaminya – siapapun itu, cukup nekat untuk mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

Ponsel Rukia berdering, menyadarkan Rukia dari lamunannya.

"Halo," ucap Rukia.

"_Rukia, ya Tuhan. Aku sangat khawatir padamu, kau lolos audisinya kan? Aku melihatmu di televisi pagi ini!" _Rukia mulai tersenyum setelah mengenali suara penuh antusias di sana.

"Momo!" seru Rukia girang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung melihatnya aneh, terkejut akan reaksinya yang tiba-tiba. "Benarkah itu? Aku ada di televisi tadi pagi?"

"_Ya! Dan kau sangat hebat! Kau tahu, aku sudah ada di sebelahmu mendengarmu bernyanyi selama bertahun-tahun dan baru sekarang kau keluar untuk menunjukkannya? Aku tidak percaya itu Rukia!"_ Momo tertawa kecil begitu juga Rukia.

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah diberi kesempatan," ujar Rukia seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Minumannya di tangan kiri. Dia berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu. "Dan kali ini aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

"_Benar…"_ jawab Momo. _"Yang jelas aku akan selalu mendukungmu Rukia."_

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih," Rukia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Momo. Mereka berdua sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka berumur tujuh belas tahun. Hinamori Momo masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Rukia, sekolah bergengsi dengan asrama khusus perempuan. Momo menjadi teman sekamar Rukia. Sejak itu mereka menjadi dekat.

"Bagaimana Toushiro? Apa dia masih dingin seperti biasa?" tanya Rukia. Momo di sana terkikik.

"_Ya, dia memang begitu, tapi dia agak melunak akhir-akhir ini," _ujar Momo. _"Bagaimana dengan rencana pernikahanmu? Apa kau benar-benar menolaknya."_

Rukia mendengus. "Tentu, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang asing. Kau tahu kenalan kakakku? Pasti orang-orang kaku begitu, orang-orang _bisnis!_"

"_Tapi kalau kau ke Tokyo mau tak mau kau pulang kan? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan itu ke dia?"_

"Siapa bilang aku akan pulang? Aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah Momo."

"_Eh maksudmu?" _Momo kedengaran terkejut.

"Aku akan tinggal di tempat lain, aku tak mungkin pulang ke mansion Kuchiki, terlalu merepotkan," kata Rukia.

"_Kau mau tinggal di mana?"_

Rukia meneguk kopinya. "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mencari tempat dengan sewa murah. Aku akan bekerja di satu tempat untuk biayanya."

"_Rukia, kau bisa tinggal denganku di sini kapan saja kau mau," _ujar Momo. "_Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begitu_."

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Lagipula ini pembuktian kalau aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan kakakku," respon Rukia. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"_Tapi bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?"_

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Orang jahat ada di mana saja, banyak pula orang brengsek," baru dia menyelesaikan itu tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya dengan kencang, menyebabkan ponsel dan kopinya jatuh.

"Maaf!" seru orang itu seraya berlalu dengan buru-buru. Koper yang diseretnya mengenai kopi Rukia, membuatnya tumpah.

"Hei!" Rukia menegur orang itu, tapi pria itu tak menggubrisnya, dia hanya terus berjalan cepat dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Hei!" Rukia menarik jas pria itu. Pria itu berbalik.

'_Orang ini seperti teroris,'_ batin Rukia begitu mengamati pria itu dengan seksama. Pria itu memakai topi fedora plus kacamata hitam, benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Aku buru-buru, maaf," sahut pria itu, mencoba pergi lagi, Rukia kembali menariknya.

"Kau harus tukar kopiku!" seru Rukia. Pria itu menoleh.

"Aku benar-benar buru-buru!" balas pria itu. "Itu hanya kopi, tidak bisakah kau melupakannya dan membiarkanku pergi?" pria itu kembali melangkah.

Krak.

Rukia menatap ponselnya penuh horor.

"Kau!" desisnya. "Kau menginjak ponselku!" Rukia mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan ponselnya. Tapi pria itu diam saja.

"Kau harus menukarnya!" Rukia nyaris berteriak ke pria itu.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini!" pria itu melirik arlojinya. "Pesawatku akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi! Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa…"

"Aku tidak butuh kartu namamu! Aku hanya perlu kau menukar ponselku!" Rukia menampik kartu nama yang disodorkan pria itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya waktu!" ulang si pria. "Dengar… lihat ini, ponsel ini masih berfungsi!" dia memencet-mencet ponsel Rukia yang agak rempal.

"Tapi kau menginjaknya, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tidak sempat!"

"Kau harus!"

"Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti!"

"Aku butuh sekarang! Bisa saja kau kabur!"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!" pria itu kelihatan panik. "Aku tidak peduli dengan ponselmu!"

Emosi Rukia memuncak. "Kalau begitu ini harus setimpal!" Rukia menyambar ponsel si pria dan ikutan membantingnya.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"Membanting ponselmu."

"Dasar cebol!"

"Apa?"

"Cebol bodoh, kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya ponsel itu bagiku!" raungnya.

Kata-kata barusan mengaktifkan mode tempur Kuchiki Rukia.

Plaaaaaaakkkk! Dia menampar pria di depannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Kacamata dan topi pria itu langsung lepas, orang-orang di sekitar mereka memekik karena kaget. Sedetik kemudian, Rukia baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Hidung diperban, mata coklat dengan alis yang selalu bertaut, dan rambut oranye. Rukia tau siapa dia.

Oh sial, dirinya baru saja menampar Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu orang yang menentukan nasibnya.

"Apa-apaan?" raung Ichigo. Matanya berkilat berbahaya. Rukia hanya terpaku menatapnya.

"Ma… maaf," ucap Rukia terbata-bata. "Aku… er… perutku sakit, aku harus pergi!" Rukia menyambar begitu saja ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dan melesat pergi. Untuk sesaat Ichigo tampak akan mengejarnya, tapi begitu mendengar pengumuman dia mengurunkan niatnya.

'_Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo, dimohon segera masuk ke pesawat. Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo, dimohon segera masuk ke pesawat'_

"Sial," Ichigo cepat-cepat memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali, tapi saat dia akan memungut ponselnya yang dibanting tadi, dia sadar akan sesuatu.

Ponselnya tidak pink, tidak remuk, dan tidak mempunyai gantungan kelinci konyol di ujungnya. Ini bukan ponselnya.

Gadis tadi mengambil ponselnya!

"Hei kau yang cebol!"

o0o

Rukia mencoba mengambil nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia terengah-engah, dan dirundung campuran perasaan panik dan bersalah karena menampar Ichigo. Sial, seharusnya tadi dia bisa menahan dirinya, maka ini semua tak akan terjadi. Beruntung, dia memakai kacamata hitam sehingga wajahnya tidak terlalu terekspose. Itu akan membahayakan posisinya sebagai salah satu peserta kalau sampai Ichigo tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

Ponselnya kembali berdering, Rukia mengangkatnya.

"Momo, kau tidak akan percaya apa yang baru terjadi," ujar Rukia, masih terengah-engah.

"Apa? Siapa Momo? Siapa ini? Ini nomor Kurosaki Ichigo kan?" seorang pria kedengaran kebingungan. Rukia mengamati ponsel itu lekat-lekat.

'_Oh God…'_

Ya Tuhan, dia salah mengambil ponsel Kurosaki Ichigo.

**-to be continued-**

**A/n : terus terang saya nggak terlalu yakin dengan chapter ini. Saya juga bingung kenapa. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, saya akan berusaha membetulkannya di chapter depan.**

**Terima kasih kepada para readers. Saya masih tidak percaya kalau chapter pertama mendapat 21 reviews! –bungkuk2 ke readers-**

**Still, review please… saya butuh saran, kritikan, dan pendapat kalian. Terima kasih. **


	3. Meeting

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Directed to Love**

**Chapter 3**

Setelah satu jam dikejar papparazi, terjebak macet, dan ditimpa berbagai kesialan seperti kehilangan jam tangan (setelah ponsel) akhirnya Ichigo bisa sampai dengan selamat di tempat rapat tentang film barunya, gedung berlantai lima super besar dengan tulisan 'Gotei 13 Film Corporation' di depannya. Berita bagus lain, dia sampai tepat waktu. Menurut jam di mobil, masih ada dua puluh menit sampai rapat dimulai.

Meskipun begitu Ichigo rasanya ingin mengeluh sepanjang hari. Sekujur badannya sakit, kepalanya masih berdenyut hebat seperti pagi tadi.

"Tolong koperku," ujar Ichigo ke si sopir. Seorang pria berperawakan kecil dan bertampang ramah. Pria itu mengangguk dengan senyum di wajah. Dia lantas membuka bagasi dan menurunkan koper hitam Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," begitu koper turun, Ichigo langsung menyeretnya memasuki gedung tersebut. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan hari yang melelahkan ini dan berbaring penuh kedamaian di ranjang – atau di mana saja.

Gedung Gotei 13 adalah gedung indah sekaligus yang sibuk. Gambar-gambar, patung-patung, dan hal-hal lain menghiasinya. Dua miniatur dinosaurus yang bisa terbang – _pteranodon - _ tergantung di atas, untuk mempromosikan film tentang dinosaurus produksi mereka tahun ini. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang, dokumen-dokumen, laptop, atau tas tenteng di tangan mereka. Langkah mereka cepat, seperti sedang mengincar satu-satunya toilet yang tersisa saat 'keadaan darurat'. Ichigo tak menyalahkan mereka. Bekerja di perusahaan macam Gotei tentu akan sangat melelahkan, seperti yang terjadi padanya sekarang. Terutama kalau orang yang memimpinnya adalah seorang pria tua kaku super disiplin.

Pria tua sama yang foto raksasanya tergantung agung di dinding. Di bawahnya tertulis 'Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni – Founder of Gotei 13'. Ichigo menyeringai mengejek menatap jenggot putih super panjang Yamamoto – di foto tentunya. Dia _tidak akan_ menatapnya langsung. Bagi Ichigo, itu akan sangat merepotkan karena Yamamoto akan mengirimkan tatapan iblisnya dan memulai ceramah satu pihak – istilah Ichigo, selama beberapa puluh menit. Cukup untuk membuatnya membuang waktu tidurnya yang berharga lagi.

Jujur kepada Tuhan, Ichigo tidak terlalu meyukai orang tua itu. Dia terlalu mengatur dan dirinya, Kurosaki Ichigo _benci_ diatur.

Ichigo melepas kacamata hitamnya, memperjelas pandangannya ke sekitar. Beberapa karyawan yang menyadari keberadaanya langsung menyapanya penuh antusias. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman biasa, cukup untuk membuat mereka dipenuhi rasa bangga karena seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tersenyum ke arah mereka.

Ichigo berjalan menuju lift, melewati beberapa tukang yang sedang bersusah payah menggeser patung Don Kanonji – salah satu tokoh superhero di film produksi Gotei. Tokoh itu berdandan konyol dan agak sedikit menyebalkan, menciptakan aura komedi dan membuat film itu laku keras. Tapi yang membuat Ichigo tertarik bukanlah patung itu, melainkan _alasan _ pemindahan patung itu.

Di depan serentetan poster film produksi Gotei, tempat patung itu dulu berada, dua pria lain sedang menggotong sesuatu yang tampak seperti gambar replika – atau apapun itu namanya, benda yang biasanya ada di bandara, seukuran manusia dan bergambar pramugari yang sedang tersenyum ramah.

Hanya saja kali ini yang ada di gambar itu adalah dirinya.

Ichigo mendadak tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Dua puluh lima tahun dan dia sudah jadi super sukses. Dia pasti yang termuda di Jepang. Jika orang bertanya apa rahasia kesuksesannya, maka terus terang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia keras kepala, seenaknya sendiri, jarang tepat waktu – kecuali benar-benar terdesak. Tidak ada satu pun yang mencerminkan seorang pekerja keras yang patut dicontoh. Tapi ada satu hal yang dia tahu pasti. Dia tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Mungkin itu jawabannya? Entahlah.

Ichigo mengangguk untuk membalas serentetan sambutan dari segerombolan karyawan yang kembali berpapasan dengannya. Mereka begitu bersemangat, seperti para _fangirls_ (termasuk para lelaki) yang sedang melihat pujaan hatinya. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menawarkan diri untuk membawakan kopernya, kesempatan yang bagus untuk menghemat energi, pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo akhirnya sampai di depan lift, dua wanita terus menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Ichigo mengirimi mereka senyuman hangat, membuat mereka bergetar penuh kesenangan di tempat sampai lupa masuk ke lift tujuan mereka, lift ke lantai bawah.

Disukai banyak orang memang sebuah berkat, tapi untuk kasus-kasus tertentu itu bisa membuatnya seperti sebuah kutukan.

"Oh tuan Kurosaki, selamat datang kembali di Tokyo!" suara familiar memaksa Ichigo menoleh. Seorang wanita muda berambut hijau panjang tersenyum ke arahnya. Bentuk tubuhnya bisa membuat pria mana pun menjatuhkan rahangnya ke lantai. Dia adalah Nel Tu Odelschwank, salah satu asisten Ichigo selain Hanatarou.

"Oh Nel!" Ichigo agak terkejut akan kemunculannya yang mendadak. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Dua puluh detik yang lalu," jawab Nel masih memandang Ichigo lekat-lekat – agak menyeramkan malah. "Aku baru akan kembali ke atas setelah membelikan kopi untukmu," dia menyodorkan kopi panas ke Ichigo. "Abarai-san bilang kau akan datang siang ini."

"Ya, terima kasih," Ichigo menerima kopi itu. Perlu tenaga ekstra untuk melakukan ini karena sepertinya Nel tidak mau melepaskan kopi – atau tangannya.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kurosaki," seorang wanita muda menyapanya ramah. Ichigo baru akan membalasnya, tapi detik berikutnya ekspresi wanita itu berubah drastis ke super ketakutan setelah Nel mengirimkan tatapan –aku-akan-menyeretmu-ke-neraka-jika-kau-melakukan-itu-lagi.

"Er… maaf aku harus pergi…" wanita itu segera beranjak pergi secepat atlet maraton sebelum Ichigo sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Mereka akan membuang waktumu," ucap Nel. Ichigo menatapnya tak percaya dan hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria di tempat. Orang di sebelahnya _sangat_ mengerikan.

"Er... ya, Nel, kenapa kau tidak membantu pria kecil di sana saja untuk menaruh koperku di atas?" Ichigo mengalihkan topik, mencegah Nel mengirimkan tatapan setannya kepada siapa saja yang mendekati Ichigo dalam radius sepuluh meter.

Nel memicingkan mata ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo. Senyumnya langsung mengembang dua kali lipat. "Dia? Itu kopermu? Baik, akan segera sampai ke atas dalam dua menit," dia melangkah ke sana penuh semangat. Kalau itu adegan film mungkin Ichigo akan menambahkan _background_ api tepat di belakangnya.

Ichigo menghela napas. Kata 'obsesi' sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan perlakuan Nel padanya. Gadis itu akan mengikutinya kemana saja dan melakukan apa saja yang Ichigo katakan. Walaupun itu berarti dia harus pergi ke neraka sekalipun. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Ichigo. Bagian yang merepotkan. Sepertinya ini adalah salah satu contoh kasus 'kutukan karena terlalu disukai.'

Ting! Pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Beruntung, lift itu kosong sehingga Ichigo tak perlu menunggu arus gelombang orang keluar. Dia langsung melesat masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol tutup berulang kali, khawatir kalau Nel akan cepat menyusulnya.

Pintu lift akhirnya tertutup sempurna, Ichigo lega. Dia lantas menekan tombol angka '4'. Lift itu pun bergerak naik perlahan. Hanya butuh sepuluh detik sampai pintu lift itu kembali terbuka.

Ichigo melangkah keluar dari lift. Tangan kiri di sakunya. Dia hanya membalas belasan ucapan 'selamat pagi' dengan anggukan atau senyuman, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ichigo terus menyusuri koridor itu hingga sampai di ujung, di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kurosaki Ichigo' yang tidak lain adalah ruangannya. Ichigo membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ichigo! Syukurlah kau datang!" sesosok pria berambut merah dan bertato mengejutkannya. Dia memutar kursinya menghadap Ichigo, yang sekarang memasang tampang angker.

"Renji, kenapa kau ada di ruanganku?" tanya Ichigo, bergerak masuk.

"Menunggumu," jawab Renji singkat. "Kau tidak bisa dihubungi dan sebentar lagi rapat dengan orang-orang tua itu akan dimulai, kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau terlambat? Yamamoto akan – "

"Ya, ya, ya aku tahu," Ichigo memotong Renji seraya berjalan ke kursi agungnya yang besar, empuk, dan nyaman tepat di seberang kursi Renji. Dia lantas terhenyak di situ. "Yang penting aku tidak terlambat."

"Nyaris," sahut Renji. "Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang? Lihat arlojimu, sepuluh menit lagi rapat dimulai! Kau tahu seberapa paniknya aku?"

"Arlojiku dicuri di bandara karena rapat ini Renji!" seru Ichigo, memperlihatkan pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Ponselku juga!"

"Nasibmu," Renji menyeringai, membuatnya mendapat _deathglare_ dari Ichigo.

Telepon di atas meja Ichigo tiba-tiba berdering. Ichigo melirik telepon itu, tak berminat.

"Sebaiknya kau mengangkatnya, telepon itu sudah berdering dari tadi," ucap Renji. "Asistenmu tak ada di tempat untuk mengangkatnya kan?"

Ichigo menghela napas dan mengangkat telepon itu dengan malas-malasan. "Kurosaki Ichigo…"

'_Hei Kurosaki, lama tak dengar kabarmu. Dihajar orang huh? Aku lihat beritanya…'_ ekspresi Ichigo berubah drastis setelah mendengar suara dengan nada menyebalkan yang familiar dengannya.

"Grimmjow… mau apa kau?" tanya Ichigo ketus. Renji mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tertarik dengan pembicaraan Ichigo.

'_Aku dengar tentang projek barumu. Film Romance huh? Sepertinya tidak akan berhasil."_

Ichigo meremas kertas di atas mejanya. "Diam, kau lihat saja nanti," geram Ichigo seraya menyeringai penuh emosi.

''_Mungkin akan berakhir sama seperti kehidupan asmaramu… hahaha,' _Grimmjow tertawa sombong di seberang sana. _'Bye, semoga tidak sukses… Kurosaki.'_

Ichigo membanting teleponnya. "Sial!"

"Grimmjow lagi? Mau apa dia?" tanya Renji ingin tahu.

"Dia mengejek kita," ucap Ichigo. "Mentang-mentang film horornya sukses besar."

"Lalu?"

"Film _romance_ ini harus sukses! Aku tidak peduli bagaimana cara kita menggarapnya! Ayo Renji, kita punya rapat untuk dihadiri!" Ichigo mendadak berapi-api. Dia berjalan keluar dengan tangan terkepal hebat. Renji masih terpaku, heran sekaligus bersyukur menghadapi sikap temannya yang berubah drastis dalam waktu singkat.

**-xXx-**

Beberapa blok dari gedung Gotei, Kuchiki Rukia turun dari taksinya dan menatap bangunan megah di depannya. Dia bolak-balik mengecek secarik kertas di tangannya, mencocokkannya dengan alamat gedung tersebut.

Tidak ada yang salah. Alamat itu benar, bangunan di depannya adalah sebuah apartemen tingkat menengah. Seorang pria ramah di bandara Tokyo memberinya alamat apartemen tersebut setelah mengetahui kalau Rukia sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Pria itu bilang kalau sewanya sangat murah. Bayangan Rukia setelah itu adalah sebuah apartemen reot, kecil, kusam, dan kotor, bukan gedung bertingkat dua puluh tepat di tengah kota.

"Kurasa aku cukup beruntung," gumam Rukia seraya memasukkan kertas alamat kembali ke sakunya. Rukia menenteng tasnya memasuki gedung tersebut.

_Lobby_ apartemen tersebut agak gelap, sepi pula. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang dilihat Rukia di situ. Seorang pria tua duduk di sofa, hanya melamun. Dua pemuda sibuk membicarakan sesuatu di depan lift. Sementara seorang wanita hanya berjalan dari satu ujung ke ujung lain, entah apa tujuannya.

Rukia menuju ke meja resepsionis dan menaruh tasnya di atas meja tersebut, nyaris menjatuhkan papan nama si resepsionis.

"Selamat siang, bisa saya bantu?" tanya si resepsionis, Isane Kotetsu yang tingginya setara dengan Rukia walaupun dalam posisi duduk. Mungkin kursinya super tinggi, pikir Rukia.

"Ya, aku mau menyewa apartemen ini, bagaimana prosesnya?" Rukia melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar," Isane tersenyum dan menghubungi seseorang lewat telepon.

Rukia hanya mengangguk dan menjentikkan jarinya tak sabar. Sesaat dia melirik ke sudut lain lobby, mencoba mengamati lebih lanjut lingkungan apartemen tersebut. Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang tampak berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum ramah.

"Nona," Isane memanggil Rukia, Rukia menoleh ke arahnya. "Nona akan bertemu dengan manajer kami. Dia akan menjelaskan semua hal yang anda perlukan. Oh, itu manajer kami..," Isane berdiri, Rukia tercengang. Resepsionis berambut abu-abu itu seperti tiang listrik berjalan! Tingginya mungkin lebih dari 180 cm. Keadaan ini tentu membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Pikirkan betapa konyol dirinya yang mungil – dia lebih suka kata itu daripada 'pendek' – terlihat di samping Isane. Itu akan membuat dirinya terlihat _super_ mungil.

"Selamat pagi, aku Unohana Retsu manajer apartemen ini, senang bertemu anda," Unohana – si wanita ramah berambut panjang tadi, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia menjabat tangan Unohana dengan antusias. "Aku tertarik dengan apartemen ini, aku baru di kota ini dan aku butuh tempat tinggal."

"Oh tentu, mari kita lihat sekeliling dulu, mungkin itu akan membantu pertimbangan anda," Unohana kembali tersenyum. Wanita itu benar-benar ramah, tapi entah kenapa Rukia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang agak menakutkan.

"Oke," Rukia menjinjing tasnya dan mulai mengikuti Unohana dalam 'tur keliling pengenalan apartemen'.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, setelah menyusuri seisi lobby lantai satu dari ujung ke ujung, menyusuri segala fasilitas yang ada mulai dari kolam renang sampai bar, melihat isi ruangan apartemen dan lain-lain, Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen di situ. Kakinya pegal, super pegal, tangannya kaku menenteng tas ke sana- sini, dan sekarang dia sedang berjuang menaiki tangga untuk mencapai lantai 7, lantai di mana dia akan tinggal.

"Maaf tentang liftnya, ini hari Senin, jadwal _maintenance_ sementara," kata Unohana. Herannya dia sama sekali tak terlihat kelelahan. Rukia bahkan sempat curiga kalau dia robot.

"Yah," Rukia mengatur nafasnya, masih berkutat memegangi pegangan tangga dengan sisa tenaganya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ah, kita sudah sampai," kata Unohana. Dia lantas membuka pintu bertuliskan '7th floor' dan mempersilahkan Rukia duluan. Rukia lantas menemukan dirinya di koridor tenang berkarpet merah empuk.

"Apartemen anda di sebelah sana," Rukia menoleh menuju arah yang ditunjuk Unohana.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan apartemen nomor 713. Unohana membuka pintunya. Rukia melangkah masuk, agak gugup. Yah, dia memang sudah melihat ruangan apartemen lain, bagus. Tapi dia meminta apartemen yang paling murah sewanya. Rukia khawatir kalau kondisi apartemen ini berbeda dengan apartemen lain karena biasanya harga mencerminkan rupanya…

Wow.

Keren. Apartemen ini sama bagusnya dengan yang lain, hanya lebih kecil. Jika apartemen lain terdiri dari dua kamar, dua kamar mandi dan satu dapur maka apartemen ini hanya terdiri atas satu kamar satu kamar mandi, satu dapur.

Siapa peduli, dia hanya tinggal sendiri. Lagipula ini tak akan lama.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Unohana.

"Aku suka ini," Rukia langsung menuju ke kamar tidur, melemparkan tasnya ke atas ranjang dan melihat-lihat sekitar. Dia lantas berpaling kembali ke Unohana. "Ini sempurna!"

"Syukurlah anda suka," Unohana menyalakan lampu kamar mandi. "Di sini sudah ada handuk, anggap saja fasilitas apartemen."

Rukia hanya mengangguk, dia sibuk mengamati setiap barang yang ada di situ dengan antusias.

"Televisi dengan puluhan channel…" Unohana menyalakan tv. "Dan satu meja makan di dapur, itu saja yang kami berikan."

Rukia merebahkan diri di sofa, mengecek kenyamanannya. "_Nice!,"_ dia tak mengira kalau punya tempat sendiri akan semenyenangkan ini. Bebas, tanpa aturan!

"Oh ya, tagihan akan datang tiap tanggal sepuluh nona," kata Unohana. "Kalau terlambat bayar lebih dari tanggal 1 bulan berikutnya maka akan ada denda."

Rukia mendadak membeku di tempat. Oh ya, dia baru ingat kalau dia harus membayar segala sesuatunya sendiri.

"Apa ada lagi yang nona perlukan?" tanya Unohana.

"Ya," jawab Rukia, mendadak suram. "Terus terang, aku butuh pekerjaan…" ucapnya. Dia agak merasa bodoh juga mengatakan itu. Pekerjaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapat, apalagi dengan meminta tolong ke pihak pelayanan apartemen. Tapi Rukia benar-benar butuh hal itu, dan dia sama sekali tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ya," Rukia bangkit dari sofa, membetulkan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakkan. "Aku baru pindah ke sini, aku belum punya pekerjaan dan… kau tahu aku sangat butuh itu untuk membayar sewa apartemen ini."

Unohana terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum di tempat. "Aku tahu satu tempat tapi aku tak yakin apa nona cocok di tempat itu."

"Benarkah?"

Unohana merogoh sakunya dan mengulurkan secarik kertas ke Rukia.

"Itu sebuah kafe terkenal, pemiliknya sama dengan pemilik apartemen ini. Aku dengar mereka sedang membutuhkan seorang pekerja, mekipun hanya kafe tapi aku akui, gaji di sana lumayan besar," ujar Unohana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini? Mencuci piring?" Rukia memelototi kertas di tangannya. "Di sini hanya ditulis 'butuh karyawan' tak ada keterangan lain."

"Mungkin nona harus mencari tahu sendiri," ucap Unohana. "Maaf, saya harus pergi, semoga hari anda menyenangkan," dan dia beranjak pergi dari apartemen Rukia.

Rukia kembali roboh ke sofa, menerawang ke langit-langit.

"Kafe…" gumamnya. "Aku harus ke sana sekarang."

Rukia lantas mengambil jaketnya di dalam tas, memakainya, lalu pergi dari apartemen menuju ke alamat kafe yang diberikan Unohana tadi. Perjalanan dengan taksi ke sana memakan waktu kira-kira setengah jam. Setelah taksi berhenti, Rukia membayarnya lalu turun.

Bangunan di depannya sukses membuat Rukia ternganga seperti orang bodoh di tepi jalan.

Sebuah kafe berbentuk piring terbang dengan cat super ceria – merah kuning. Huruf-huruf berukuran 1 meter yang membentuk tulisan 'The CAFÉ' – nama yang cukup pasaran – berjejer rapih di atap. Rukia heran sendiri kenapa dia belum pernah mendengar tentang kafe ini. Bentuknya yang unik pasti akan membuatnya sangat terkenal.

Rukia berjalan ke pintu masuknya. Papan 'closed' kecil masih tergantung di situ, tapi Rukia melihat ada seorang wanita di dalam sedang mengelap meja. Rukia mengetok pintu kaca itu. Si wanita di dalam menyadarinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Maaf, kami masih tutup," ujar si wanita dari balik pintu. Wanita itu berambut coklat kemerahan. Di dadanya (yang super besar sampai-sampai memblok seluruh pandangan Rukia ke dalam) tertempel nama 'Matsumoto Rangiku'.

Rukia mengambil kertas tadi dan menempelkannya ke pintu agar Rangiku bisa melihatnya. "Aku di sini untuk melamar kerja," dia menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan 'Butuh Karyawan' di kertas itu.

Mulut Rangiku membentuk bentu 'o', dia tersenyum dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. "Selamat datang, yah kami memang butuh karyawan! Siapa namamu?"

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, er… boleh tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sini?"

"_Well,_ kami sebenarnya butuh beberapa orang, salah satunya koki, kau bisa memasak?"

"Apa?" Rukia nyaris memekik. Belasan tahun tinggal di mansion Kuchiki dilayani oleh belasan koki kelas dunia tentu membuatnya sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh peralatan dapur. Yah, dia pernah sih memasak waktu tinggal di asrama saat kuliah dengan Hinamori. Tapi hanya ada dua hal yang berhasil dia masak : air dan mie instan, dan dia yakin keduanya bukan resep ampuh yang dibutuhkan oleh suatu kafe. Kalau begini persyaratannya maka sudah pasti dia tak akan lolos.

"Yah lupakan, kami juga butuh seorang pembuat minuman," Rangiku sepertinya bisa mengerti hanya dari ekspresi 'horor' Rukia. "Kau tahu, orang yang membuat kopi seperti di _coffee shop? _Kafe kami spesialis minuman, dan kami kekurangan orang sekarang."

"Oh, oke," Rukia masih agak ragu.

"Baiklah, Kiyone di sana akan menunjukkannya padamu, kau bisa mencobanya sekarang," Rangiku menunjuk ke sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek di belakang meja bar. Gadis itu tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. "Semoga berhasil!"

Rukia mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Dia agak gugup. Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa melakukannya? Dia tak akan diterima di sini. Lalu dia harus mencari pekerjaan lain – yang tentu tidak mudah.

Rukia menuju ke balik meja bar, tempat Kiyone berada. Dia sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, aku Kotetsu Kiyone, baru sebulan di sini," ujar Kiyone. Dia menaruh sebuah gelas yang dia pegang tadi dan mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat dengan Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia memperkenalkan diri. "Kau baru sebulan di sini? Kau sudah tampak mahir."

Kiyone terkikik. "Kafe ini baru sebulan berdiri," ujarnya. "Dan pekerjaan ini sangat mudah, kau bisa menguasainya hanya dalam beberapa hari."

"Oh baiklah," kata-kata barusan menghapus kegugupan Rukia. "Jadi, apa yang harus aku buat sekarang?"

"_Chocolate Cream Chip_," kata Kiyone. "Resepnya ada di meja situ. Kau bisa mendapatkan semua bahannya di sini."

"Oke," Rukia melepas jaketnya dan mengikatkannya di pinggangnya. Dia menggulung lengan bajunya dan mulai membaca resep minuman itu, mengambil bahan-bahan, dan mengolahnya sesuai resep.

Kiyone benar, ini sama sekali tidak sulit. Bahkan Rukia sangat menikmatinya, ini menyenangkan. Lima menit kemudian minuman itu sudah siap, Rangiku dan Kiyone mencicipinya dan langsung girang.

"Kau berhasil! Ini sangat enak!" seru Rangiku.

"Jauh lebih enak daripada yang aku buat pertama kali," komentar Kiyone. Rukia jadi super senang.

"Apa itu berarti… aku diterima?" tanya Rukia. Rangiku langsung mengangguk-angguk.

"Tentu! Tentu saja!" ucapnya. "Mulai hari ini kau bekerja di sini. Selamat datang di The Café!"

"Terima kasih!" wajah Rukia merona saking senangnya. Bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri rasanya… hebat. "Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Yah terserah sih, tapi kalau bisa sekarang aku akan sangat menghargainya," kata Rangiku. "Kafe buka sepuluh menit lagi, si koki tidak bisa datang hari ini jadi aku harus memasak, tidak ada yang mengantarkan makanan ke para pelanggan."

"Tentu bisa! Berarti sekarang tugasku hanya mengantarkan makanan kan?"

"Benar," Rangiku tersenyum. "Kau bisa pakai ini, ini seragam kami," Rangiku mengulurkan sebuah celemek warna merah-kuning, senada dengan warna kafe. "Dan sekarang kau bisa bantu aku merapikan kafe ini," Rangiku mengedipkan mata ke Rukia.

"Baiklah," Rukia tersenyum dan mulai bekerja dengan semangat.

**-xXx-**

"Senang bekerja dengan anda Tuan Kurosaki," Ukitake Juushiro - salah seorang petinggi Gotei Film Corp. menjabat tangan Ichigo. Ichigo balas tersenyum, lega karena itu berarti rapat yang super melelahkan telah usai. Ichigo sudah nyaris mengernyit dua kali lipat dari biasanya, sudah tak tahan harus bermanis-manis di depan mereka semua, sementara dirinya ingin meraung-raung disebabkan oleh berbagai alasan. Terlalu lelah, super semangat dan super kesal - karena Grimmjow, serta super lapar.

"Kehormatan bagi saya bisa bekerja dengan kalian juga," jawab Ichigo. "Aku berjanji, film ini tidak akan mengecewakan."

"Sebaiknya begitu," sahut Ukitake. "Kalau begitu kami harus pergi, sampai ketemu di pertemuan berikutnya."

Ichigo mengangguk, lalu dia dan Renji mengantar rombongan orang-orang itu sampai keluar ruang rapat. Begitu mereka masuk ke lift untuk menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing di lantai berbeda, Ichigo langsung mengeluh habis-habisan.

"Tadi itu gila," ucap Ichigo, dia sudah kembali ke ekspresi normalnya - tampang galak dengan kerutan permanen di dahi, hanya saja sekarang jauh lebih dalam. "Dia mau film ini lebih sukses daripada film yang lain, padahal dia tahu orang sudah agak muak dengan film romance."

"Yamamoto selalu mau untuk mewujudkan hal yang mustahil, Ichigo," komentar Renji. "Itu kenapa dia meminta kita untuk menggarap proyek ini."

"Yeah, dan dia akan mencincang kita kalau film ini tak berhasil," balas Ichigo datar. Dia mulai berjalan menuju ke ruangannya. Renji pun mengikutinya setelah berhasil mengangkut dua map besar-besar warna merah dari atas meja rapat. "Aku berani jamin itu."

"Film ini tak akan gagal."

"Siapa bilang begitu?" Ichigo menyeringai ke Renji. "Ini filmku."

"Dasar sok," Renji ikutan menyeringai. "Kapan kita akan mulai menggarap skenarionya? Kau tahu benar mereka mau film ini sudah beredar tahun depan. Kita hanya punya sedikit waktu Ichigo."

"Entahlah, kalau kita mau film ini sukses maka aku yakin kita harus membuat suatu revolusi dalam film romance," ujar Ichigo seraya melangkah masuk ke ruangannya. "-hal yang sama sekali aku tak tahu," dia terhenyak di kursi kebesarannya dan berpaling ke arah jendela besar di belakangnya, mengawasi suasana jalan di depan gedung itu.

Renji duduk di kursi seberang Ichigo, memainkan pajangan berbentuk kincir angin yang terbuat dari bambu. "Satu kata, riset."

"Aku mengerti jika itu film dengan latar belakang sejarah atau bagaimana, tapi film romance? Bagaimana kau mengadakan riset tentang hal itu?"

"Er... yah, kita bisa menonton film-film lama," ujar Renji. "Lalu siapa tahu kita bisa mendapat inspirasi dari situ, lalu mungkin kita bisa terjun ke masyarakat menanyai mereka tentang hal-hal seperti cinta dan lain-lain."

"Pfft, yang kedua itu konyol," Ichigo berbalik lagi menatap Renji dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Maksudmu kita menunggu di tepi jalan dan menanyai semua yang lewat 'Hai, siapa nama anda? Anda pernah jatuh cinta? Bagaimana rasanya?' itu sama konyolnya dengan ide Urahara, ugh aku lapar sekali."

"Kau pernah berbicara dengan Urahara soal ini?" tanya Renji. "Dia bilang apa?"

"_Well_, dia bilang kita harus melibatkan diri kita langsung untuk memperoleh hasil yang maksimal, dalam kata lain kalau di film romance, maka kita harus jatuh cinta," kata Ichigo datar. "Konyol, hei, apa kau punya makanan? Aku belum sarapan pagi tadi dan sekarang perutku sekarat."

Renji terdiam sejenak. "Aku... suka itu."

"Apa?" Ichigo mengernyit tak percaya.

"Dia benar, kalau kau pernah merasakannya kau pasti bisa menggarapnya dengan bagus! Itu seperti kisahmu sendiri!" Renji bangkit dengan semangat. "Ichigo, telepon dia, kita harus berbicara dengannya!"

"Ap... Renji jangan bercanda! Jangan gila!" Ichigo ikut bangkit dan berdebat dengan Renji.

"Berisik! Ini bisa saja berhasil!" Renji menggeret telepon di meja Ichigo tapi Ichigo menahannya.

"Kau saja yang coba bodoh!"

"Kau sutradaranya! Dengar, kita akan coba ini, tapi jika kelihatannya tak berhasil baru kita pindah ke cara lain," Ichigo terdiam dan akhirnya membiarkan Renji menyeret teleponnya. "Berapa nomornya?"

"Aku tak tahu, mana aku ingat?" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan menemuinya langsung," Renji meletakkan kembali gagang telepon Ichigo. "Kau lapar kan? Kita akan ke kafe miliknya, aku dengar dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo pagi ini sama sepertimu, dia biasanya ada di kafe miliknya."

"Bah, kalau begitu jangan menyuruhku minum apa-apa di sana, terakhir kali aku minum minuman racikannya kepalaku nyaris pecah," Ichigo memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Aku yang menyetir, di mana kafenya?"

"Hanya satu blok di sini, The Cafe."

**-to be Continued-**

**Author's note : pertama, terima kasih untuk review-reviewnya. Saia sukses mangap waktu tahu jumlah reviews yang masuk… Kedua, saia minta maaf atas update super lelet fic ini. Seharusnya chapter 3 sudah diupdate kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Masalahnya : komputer rusak, reformat, hilang semua, tugas numpuk jadi malas nulis lagi –ditimpuk- dan baru terlaksana sekarang… Yah tapi… review please! ^^ saia butuh bantuannya!**


	4. The Cafe

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Directed to Love

Chapter 4 : The Cafe

"Jadi, kau baru ya di kota ini?" tanya Rangiku dengan senyum ramah.

"Iya," jawab Rukia singkat. Dia tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan pertanyaan dari orang lain, terutama dari orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kau tinggal di mana? Punya kenalan di sini?" sahut Kiyone.

"Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen," jawab Rukia. "Tidak jauh dari sini."

"Wah itu bagus, aku juga tinggal di dekat sini!" Kiyone tampak bersemangat. "Apartemen yang mana yah?"

Rukia mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat di mana yang baru saja resmi dia huni, tapi gagal mengingat namanya. "Apartemen dengan warna gedung hijau-hitam yang bagus dan murah..."

Baik Kiyone dan Rangiku tampak terkejut.

"Maksudmu yang di sebelah mall itu?" Rangiku nyaris memekik, Rukia heran kenapa. "Ya Tuhan Kuchiki, kita tinggal di gedung yang sama!" dia dan Kiyone meloncat-loncat kegirangan - hal yang sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh Rukia.

"Eh benarkah...? Yah itu... bagus," Rukia berusaha tampak senang juga, tapi ekspresinya malah berakhir seperti orang yang baru saja mendengar lelucon super garing.

"Bagus? Ini luar biasa!" seru Kiyone. "Kita berdua bisa berkunjung ke tempatmu kapan saja dan mendiskusikan berbagai hal seru seperti hidangan-hidangan spesial yang unik!"

"Yah, anggap bubur dengan selai roti di atasnya sebagai contoh!" timpal Rangiku.

Jujur, Rukia tidak mendengar itu sebagai hal yang bagus.

"Well, yah..." gumam Rukia, tampak lebih salah tingkah daripada tadi. "Itu... kedengaran menarik," dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tadi, yaitu menata gelas-gelas di meja bar.

"Luar biasa," Rangiku bergumam sendiri, tampak sangat senang. "Kita mendapat satu rekan baru dan secara kebetulan dia tinggal di gedung yang sama dengan kita! Maksudku, berapa besar kemungkinannya Kiyone? Ini seperti sudah diatur sebelumnya!"

Kiyone mengangguk. "Iya, benar sekali," dia beralih ke Rukia. "Ngomong-ngomong kakakku bekerja di situ, kau sudah bertemu dengannya Kuchiki-san? Dia berkerja sebagai resepsionis di situ dan tinggal denganku."

Rukia mendadak teringat sosok wanita tinggi besar yang membuatnya merasa konyol. "Oh, Kotetsu Isane? Dia kakakmu?"

"Iya!" seru Isane. "Dia memang punya sedikit masalah dengan tinggi badannya, tapi aku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

'Yeah, sedikit... wanita itu 'hanya' setinggi 180 meter, sepuluh centimeter lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan pria...' batin Rukia. "Tentu, dia sangat ramah," Rukia sekali lagi memaksa untuk tersenyum.

Pembicaraan Rukia dengan mereka semakin mengarah ke hal-hal yang membuat Rukia tak nyaman. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut adalah hal yang normal, terutama di waktu perkenalan pertama. Tapi tidak bagi Rukia yang menghabiskan bertahun-tahun sebagai Kuchiki yang kaku, dingin, dan tertutup. Bagi keluarganya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sangatlah konyol dan bahkan tak pantas untuk dianggap.

Oh, Rukia sangat menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Kiyone dan Rangiku dari dirinya. Tidak, bukan karena Rukia tidak menyukai mereka. Mereka sangat baik dan ramah, mungkin orang paling baik yang pernah ditemui Rukia dalam hidupnya. Tapi sungguh, Rukia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka. Kebanyakan jawabannya berakhir canggung.

Permohonan Rukia terwujud.

"Oh lihat, pelanggan pertama kita!" seru Rangiku begitu melihat sebuah Porsche hitam merapat ke kafe mereka. "Mobilnya bagus, dia pasti orang terkenal, ayo Kiyone kita harus bersiap-siap!"

Kiyone mengangguk dan langsung melesat ke arah pintu masuk, membalik papan 'CLOSED' menjadi 'OPEN'. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah menuju ke ruang karyawan, menenteng beberapa ember dan peralatan bersih-bersih lainnya.

"Kuchiki, meja bar kuserahkan padamu yah!" ujar Rangiku tambah dua kali lebih bersemangat dari tadi. Dia merapikan celemek dan rambutnya, lalu bergegas menuju ke pintu masuk. "Aku akan menyambut tamu pertama kita, ingat, jangan lupa tersenyum yah begitu mereka masuk."

"Oke," Rukia merasa lebih antusias daripada biasanya. Hatinya berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyambut pelanggan di sebuah kafe. Dia harus terlihat ramah.

Rukia menata beberapa gelas terakhir dan berdiri tegap di posisinya, sudah memasang senyum teramahnya di wajah. Mobil porsche hitam itu akhirnya berhenti, tapi sosok yang keluar dari dalamnya merubah ekspresi di wajah Rukia seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Oranye...

_...Shit._

Kurosaki Ichigo keluar dari mobil itu, memakai kacamata hitamnya. Hidungnya masih di perban dan wajahnya masih sama menyebalkan dan soknya seperti waktu Rukia 'berpapasan' dengannya tadi pagi. Seorang pria berambut sama anehnya keluar dari sisi lain mobil itu, merapikan jasnya kemudian menutup pintu mobil.

"Ini kafenya?" tanya Ichigo ke Renji.

"Iya," jawab Renji. "Bentuknya unik yah," komentarnya.

"Aku harap makanannya tak seaneh bentuknya," timpal Ichigo. "Semoga Urahara tak memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh di masakan atau minumannya."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke pintu kafe itu setelah memastikan bahwa mobil mereka sudah terkunci.

Di dalam, Rukia rasanya nyaris berteriak. Dia membeku di tempat. Kedua lututnya mendadak lemas, dan otaknya sulit berpikir lantaran panik.

Kenapa? Kenapa dari sekian juta orang di kota ini dia harus bertemu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, DUA kali dalam hari ini? Terlebih lagi setelah insiden pagi tadi menimpanya. SIAL! Dia masih memiliki ponsel itu! Kalau sampai Kurosaki tahu siapa dia dan apa yang telah dia lakukan pagi tadi, Rukia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya di masa depan. Dia mungkin akan langsung dikeluarkan dari acara itu... atau lebih parah, dipermalukan di depan umum oleh Kurosaki...

Kepala Rukia mendadak diserbu oleh serentetan ide gila untuk mengusir Ichigo dari kafe ini. Well, Rukia bisa memanggil fangirls Kurosaki Ichigo supaya dia dikuliti hidup-hidup atau membakar kafe ini. Kedua cara itu diyakini yang paling ampuh, tapi amat mustahil.

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya setelah dikagetkan oleh Kiyone yang melesat dari ruang karyawan ke depan pintu, menemani Rangiku untuk menyambut Ichigo dan Renji. "Kuchiki, kau siap di tempat kan?" seru Kiyone. Rukia tampak kebingungan, tapi berhasil memasukan senyumannya.

"Tentu, aku siap," sahut Rukia sedikit getir. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin tidak karuan ketika melihat Ichigo dan Renji sudah di depan pintu, hanya beberapa langkah sebelum memasuki kafe ini.

Dan Rangiku pun akhirnya membuka pintu untuk mereka bedua.

"Selamat datang di The Cafe! Kafe paling unik di kota ini," sambut Rangiku ramah. "Kalian berdua adalah pelanggan pertama di kafe ini, oleh karena itu akan ada menu spesial untuk kalian berdua!"

"Oh, itu bagus," ujar Renji. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita di sini untuk mencari Kisuke Urahara. Apa dia ada di sini?"

"Tuan Urahara? Maaf sekali, tapi dia belum datang dari tadi pagi. Aku rasa dia masih di Seretei," jawab Rangiku. "Apa kalian berdua mau menunggunya sebentar? Aku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang. Dia selalu datang ke sini pada hari Senin."

Renji dan Ichigo saling mengerling untuk sesaat lalu keduanya mengangguk.

"Tentu, lagipula perutku sudah sangat lapar," kata Ichigo.

"Sempurna!" seru Rangiku. "Kami punya masakan spesial yang sangat lezat! Kiyone di sini akan mengantar kalian ke tempat duduk yang paling nyaman, silahkan ikuti dia," Kiyone maju dan memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihat Rukia di hidupnya.

"Mari, ikuti saya," kata Kiyone, siap mengantar dua pria itu ke tempat duduk bersofa nyaman di ujung ruangan. Tapi Ichigo menolaknya.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku rasa kita akan duduk di sana saja," Ichigo menunjuk ke kursi-kursi di sekitar meja bar - tepat di depan Rukia.

Hati Rukia mencelos.

"Aku lebih suka di sana," imbuh Ichigo, mendadak ngeri sendiri memikirkan dia dan Renji makan berdua di sudut ruangan sebuah kafe kosong, dengan sofa super nyaman dan meja yang hiasannya agak... romantis. Kursi di sekeliling meja bar adalah tempat paling nyaman bagi para pria tentunya! Bagi Ichigo, meja dengan tempat duduk ala restoran hanya untuk orang-orang tua berperut buncit, pasangan, dan anak-anak.

"Tentu, itu tempat yang sangat nyaman," komentar Kiyone. "Mari silahkan," Kiyone mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk, lalu menyodorkan dua menu yang terlihat menarik.

"Hari ini kami punya menu spesial, seperti yang telah disebutkan oleh Rangiku tadi," Kiyone mengangkat pulpen dan notes kecilnya, bersiap mencatat pesanan. "Untuk minuman, kami punya macam-macam kopi sampai coklat, bahkan jus."

Ichigo membalik-balik halaman menunya. "Renji, kau mau pesan apa?"

Renji menutup buku menu itu, merasa yakin sudah menemukan yang dia suka. "Aku mau Double Cheeseburger, tanpa keju, aku tak suka keju," Ichigo mendengus mendengar itu. "Kenapa?" Renji langsung berpaling ke Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kau akan memesan Double Cheeseburger tanpa keju? Itu seperti memesan Hot Dog tanpa sosis!"

"Tanpa keju pun itu masih tetep sebuah burger!" ujar Renji. "Aku hanya tak suka keju dan memintanya untuk menyingkirkan kejunya!"

"Itu Double CHEESEburger Renji," Ichigo memberi penekanan khusus ke kata 'cheese'. "Tentu kau tau apa kata cheese, kalau kau mau burger biasa kau tinggal pesan Double Beefburger, tanpa kata cheese!"

"Hasilnya sama saja! Double Cheeseburger tanpa Cheese akan jadi Double Beefburger!" seru Renji. "Terserah aku mau menyebut itu apa."

"Baik, terserah!" Ichigo menyerah dalam perdebatan super konyol ini, nyaris terkekeh. Bahkan Kiyone juga tercengang mendengarnya.

"Jadi, aku mau pesan dua Double Cheeseburger minus keju," kata Renji.

"Pesan satu saja, aku tidak mau burger," sahut Ichigo, masih terkonsentrasi pada menunya.

"Aku tidak memesan satu untukmu, aku memesan untuk diriku sendiri!"

"Maksudmu kau makan dua?" Ichigo melirik Renji. "Pfft, kau akan jadi sebesar Omaeda dalam sebulan."

"Diam," Renji menggerutu dan kembali berpaling ke Kiyone. "Dan aku mau satu kopi panas."

"B..baik," Kiyone segera menulis pesanan Renji, masih agak tercengang karena baru menyaksikan perdebatan luar biasa antara dua pria berambut aneh itu. "Bagaimana dengan anda tuan?"

Ichigo menutup buku menu itu. "Kau bilang kau punya menu spesial hari ini?"

Kiyone mengangguk. "Iya, kami punya Roumanian Tenderloin, lalu juga Chicken Steak kebanggan kami, tapi karena kalian dua pengunjung pertama maka kalian berdua akan mendapatkan harga khusus setiap pembelian salah satu steak tersebut!"

Renji tampak berubah pikiran. "Double Cheeseburger tanpa kejunya cukup satu saja, aku mau Roumanian tenderloin," Ichigo memandangnya jijik untuk sesaat.

"Aku mau Chicken Steak," kata Ichigo sebelum Renji menambah daftar pesanannya lagi. Dia tidak mau tertahan lama di sini karena menunggu Renji menghabiskan makanannya. "Dan aku mau Chocholate Cream Chip extra Whip Cream sebagai minumannya."

"Baik," Kiyone mengakhiri goresannya dengan tekanan khusus. "Pesanan akan segera kami siapkan, untuk minumannya akan langsung dibuat di sini, harap menunggu terima kasih," dia melesat ke dapur untuk membantu Kiyone.

Ichigo dan Renji memutar kursinya menghadap bar untuk melihat proses pembuatan minuman mereka.

Rukia berdiri kaku di sana, memakai masker yang secara beruntung ia temukan di rak bahan makanan. Merasa salah tingkah dan gugup karena kedua pria itu memandangnya aneh, Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerjakan pesanan Ichigo, Chocolate Cream Chip - minuman yang baru dia pelajari kira-kira dua puluh menit yang lalu.

Ichigo mengamatinya dengan wajah datar, Rukia bergerak lebih cepat, agar Ichigo sulit mengenalinya.

"Kau..." Ichigo membuka mulutnya. Keringat dingin tanpa sadar menetes dari pelipis Rukia. "Apa setiap pembuat minuman harus memakai masker?"

Getaran kelegaan merambat ke seluruh tubuh Rukia meskipun hanya sesaat. "Ya, untuk menjaga kualitas makanan," jawab Rukia asal-asalan tanpa memandang Ichigo.

"Aku baru tahu itu," sahut Renji. "Tapi bagus juga, rasanya minuman kita jadi super higienis. Bukan maksud menyinggung, tapi sekarang banyak sekali virus-virus aneh yang menyebar," katanya kepada Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk menanggapi hal tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya di tempat lain, bahkan di Starbucks sekalipun," kata Ichigo. "Apa Urahara yang mengusulkan hal ini? Dia biasanya memunculkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?"

"Yep, benar sekali," Rukia terkekeh garing, padahal dia bahkan tak tahu sama sekali tentang siapa 'Urahara' ini. Yang pasti, siapapun dia, ini sangat gawat bagi Rukia karena Kurosaki Ichigo tampaknya mengenalnya sangat dekat.

Ponsel Renji berdering nyaring, mengagetkan Rukia sehingga dia nyaris menjatuhkan blender seisinya. Renji merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel hitam.

"Oh lihat, asistenmu menghubungiku," ujar Renji. "Katanya ada seseorang yang mengirimimu puluhan strawberry yang ditusuk-tusuk secara sadis, whoa. Dia bertanya mau dikemanakan buah-buah itu?"

"Buang tentu saja, pasti itu dari salah satu peserta gila audisi kemarin," jawab Ichigo acuh. Untuk pertama kalinya, Rukia mengerling Ichigo karena tertarik pada topik itu seraya memasukkan beberapa bahan ke dalam blender. "Kau tahu banyak peserta yang histeris karena mereka tidak lolos. Pfft, harusnya mereka tahu diri, maksudku aku hanya berusaha jujur sebagai seorang juri di situ."

"Yeah, buang," Renji memencet-mencet tombol di ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di sebelahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa asistenmu itu menghubungi ponselku alih-alih ponselmu?"

Baik ekspresi Rukia dan Ichigo mendadak berubah.

"Seorang mengambil ponselku tadi pagi di bandara," ujar Ichigo kesal. Rukia membalik badan dan menjauhi Ichigo perlahan.

"Kau tampaknya sial sekali hari ini," Renji terkekeh.

Ichigo mendengus. "Orang yang mengambil ponselku itu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Kau tidak menghajarnya? Itu sama sekali bukan kau Ichigo. Kalau aku jadi kau aku akan membanting tubuhnya dan menginjak-injaknya sampai dia sekarat."

"Tentu, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku tidak terburu-buru dan kalau dia bukan seorang gadis cilik cerewet super menyebalkan. Maksudku, dia sangat mungil. Mungkin adikku lebih tinggi darinya."

Rukia mendadak punya keinginan luar biasa untuk memasukkan sebotol tabasco ke dalam minuman Ichigo.

"Oh," Renji tampak keheranan. "Jadi, gadis cilik itu mengambil ponselmu lalu pergi begitu saja? Dan... kau tidak menyadarinya pertama kali?"

Ichigo memandang Renji seakan Renji telah menyinggungnya dengan kata-kata yang begitu parah. "Dia membanting ponselku dulu, lalu mengambilnya... waktu pertama aku tak sadar, tiba-tiba dia lari begitu saja begitu mengambil ponselku."

Renji menyipitkan mata. "Dia... membanting ponselmu, lalu membawanya kabur. Pencurian tampaknya bukan motif utama karena dia membantingnya dulu. Maksudku, buat apa kau membanting ponsel yang ingin kau curi? Itu akan mengurangi nilainya kan?"

"Whatever, aku tak ingin membahasnya," kata Ichigo kesal. "Tapi, kalau aku menemukan dia, aku tak akan setengah-setengah. Ponsel itu memang tidak mahal tapi kau tahu betapa pentingnya itu bagiku kan? Semua nomor orang penting ada di situ."

"Yeah, memang," Renji menghela napas. "Ponsel sudah seperti tangan kanan bagi kita, orang-orang sibuk. Apa kau tahu sedikit detil tentangnya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari ponselmu, aku punya teman di kepolisian."

Dada Rukia rasanya seperti baru tertohok oleh sesuatu. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, mengacuhkan coklat yang berputar-putar dalam blender dan berusaha fokus ke pembicaraan Ichigo dan Renji.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Hari ini aku akan mencoba menghubungi dan melacak ponselku sendiri, kalau sampai dalam tiga hari ke depan tidak ada hasil, maka mungkin aku akan memakai caramu," Ichigo tersenyum.

"Senang mendengar kau mendengar saranku..."

"Mimpi kau..."

Tiba-tiba dua gelas besar mendarat tepat di depan Ichigo dan Renji. Rukia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari gelas-gelas itu dan menyingkir sejauh mungkin setelah mengucapkan 'Selamat menikmati'.

Ichigo tampak keheranan. "Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Gugup mungkin," Renji hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu terhanyut dalam sensasi minuman yang mengalir nikmat di tenggorokannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, giliran Kiyone menghampiri mereka dan menyajikan Double Cheeseburger tanpa cheese pesanan Renji dan steak pesanan Ichigo. Renji langsung melahap semuanya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, sementara Ichigo berusaha menikmati masakannya sambil memikirkan proyek filmnya yang baru.

Apa kira-kira cerita film romance yang menarik sekarang? Mayoritas flimnya kebanyakan bercerita tentang playboy yang akhirnya malah jatuh cinta pada gadis biasa yang menurutnya berbeda, blahblah, atau tentang kekuatan cinta, etcetera etcetera. Kepala Ichigo buntu, tak ada ide sama sekali, dia memang bukan ahli dalam bidang ini. Kenapa dari sekian banyak genre film, pihak studio menyuruhnya untuk membuat film romance? Mungkin karena pihak lawan - Hueco Mundo - sangat payah dalam hal itu.

Ichigo menghabiskan steaknya dalam waktu lima belas benit, cukup puas dengan pesanannnya. Sementara Renji masih asik sendiri dengan burgernya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Urahara. Jika dia belum datang sampai Renji selesai mungkin Ichigo harus menemuinya nanti malam saja, atau besok pagi.

Renji melahap potongan burger terakhirnya dan mengelap wajahnya dengan serbet. "Makanan di sini enak yah, aku kira aneh-aneh karena pemiliknya Urahara."

Ichigo melihat arlojinya. "Urahara belum datang, aku harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya," dia menengok ke Renji. "Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

"Sepuluh menit lagi bagaimana?" usul Renji.

"Atau mungkin dia memang belum kembali dari Seretei?" kata Ichigo. "Mungkin dia baru sampai nanti sore."

Renji terdiam. "Mungkin sih, jadi kau mau kembali ke kantor sekarang?" Ichigo mengangguk.

"Yah, aku rasa begitu," Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya dan memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Kau yang bayar, kau masih punya hutang padaku minggu lalu."

"Hmmph," respon Renji seraya meneguk habis kopinya. Ia merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya begitu saja di samping piringnya. Pria berambut merah itu lantas beranjak berdiri, menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan puas.

"Terima kasih," Kiyone dan Rangiku membungkuk serempak sambil membukakan pintu untuk kedua pria itu. Ichigo dan Renji hanya mengirimkan senyuman kecil atas respon. Dua sosok itu berjalan dengan tangan di saku ke Porsche hitam di parkiran, meninggalkan Rangiku dan Kiyone yang masih bergetar penuh antusiasme di tempat. Begitu merasa jarak kedua pria tersebut sudah agak jauh, Rukia melesat ke jendela kaca, mengamati Ichigo dengan tatapan super serius seakan mengharap pria tersebut pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Sebuah sedan merah memasuki parkiran tepat sebelum Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya. Mobil itu berhenti di sebelah mobil Ichigo. Seorang pria berambut pirang berpenampilan agak nyentrik keluar dari mobil itu, ia langsung menghampiri Ichigo dan Renji, menjabat tangan mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ah, itu Urahara-san," kata Kiyone seraya melambaikan tangan ke Urahara di kejauhan.

"Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, tak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya meskipun separuh dari dirinya merasa takut untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Ichigo dan pria itu tampak begitu dekat.

"Oh, Urahara kan sutradara terkenal juga, namun sekarang ia sedang fokus sebentar ke usaha lainnya," jawab Rangiku. "Ia bisa dibilang senior Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia sering sekali meminta nasehatnya meskipun hubungan dua orang itu kelihatan agak aneh," tambah Rangiku begitu Ichigo menyikut Urahara di kejauhan.

Kiyone tertawa kecil. "Yah, tapi hubungan Urahara-san dan Kurosaki Ichigo kehilatannya sangat dekat. Urahara-san sepertinya pernah bercerita kalau ayah Kurosaki Ichigo adalah sahabat lamanya. Meskipun begitu, ini pertama kalinya Kurosaki Ichigo datang kemari."

"Setelah ini tampaknya ia akan sering berkunjung ke sini," Rangiku tersenyum ke Rukia. "Tidak setiap hari kau menerima artis sebagai tamumu kan? Jika kau bekerja di sini, mungkin itu akan jadi pengecualian."

Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah. "Yah, tentu," jawabnya gugup sambil mengamati Ichigo yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Urahara. Sesaat kemudian Porsche hitamnya menderu dan melesat pergi, hanya meninggalkan debu dan perasaan was-was yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

**-to be continued-**

**Author's note : puah, akhirnya update yah. Sudah berapa lama? Er... enam bulan? -dikeroyok readers-**

**Maaf sekali -bungkuk-, saya baru saja lolos dari siksaan test. Dan apa hasilnya...? Saya gagal di 1 pelajaran -FFUUUUUU...!- Sepertinya masih harus belajar lagi -lemes-**

**Btw, saya nggak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan cerita ini. Moga2 cepet selesai yah, doakan aja test saya juga cepet selese dengan nilai memuaskan -plak-**

**Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang telah meninggalkan review manis (?) di fic ini.**

**Kritikan, saran, uneg-uneg. curhatan (?) amat diterima. Terutama karena saya ga terlalu bagus dalam hal penulisan dan masih perlu banyak bantuan (dan terus terang entah kenapa saya agak kurang puas dengan chapter ini, kayaknya lebih pendek daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya yah?)**

**Anyway, Chapter 5 is coming soon... very soon... (moga-moga sih -ditendang-)**


	5. An Arrangement

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Directed to Love**

**Chapter 5 : An Arrangement**

Rukia bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram mug chappy berisi kopi yang telah menemaninya selama tiga puluh menit terakhir. Jam digital di atas meja kini berkedip samar, menandakan pukul tiga pagi telah tiba. Rukia berusaha memejamkan matanya, merasa kantuk kembali menyerangnya apalagi setelah _shift_ melelahkan di hari kemarin. Dua lusin pemain tim sepakbola dari sebuah sekolah memutuskan untuk merayakan kemenangan tim mereka di kafe tempatnya bekerja, memaksa semuanya bekerja tanpa henti - meskipun Rukia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia suka melihat orang lain senang, situasi yang berbeda dari _mansion_ Kuchiki yang suram tak bergairah.

Rukia merasakan denyutan tak mengenakkan di kepalanya. Ia menyeruput kopinya dan mengernyit dalam, menyesali keputusannya untuk membeli kopi itu kemarin karena salah menilai dari harganya yang mahal. Kopi itu begitu pahit, hingga rasanya Rukia ingin lari ke kulkas dan meletakkan es batu di lidahnya untuk menghilangkan rasanya yang mengerikan. Tapi tidak, kopi ini sempurna untuk menjaganya tetap terbangun sampai pagi hari.

Memang kedengaran bodoh, tapi Rukia terlalu takut untuk tidur.

Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang yang skeptis. Tidak biasanya ia percaya pada mitos-mitos dan hal-hal gaib lainnya. Dibesarkan di keluarga Kuchiki yang selalu berpikir logis membawa pengaruh besar pada pola pikirnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Bermimpi hal yang sama selama tiga hari berturut-turut terdengar serius bagi Rukia.

Sampai detik ini Rukia masih menolak untuk mempercayai mimpi tersebut. Namun ia menyesal untuk memikirkannya secara logis, karena itu hanya membuatnya semakin _nyata_.

Di mimpinya, Rukia melihat dirinya diseret ke polisi dari panggung, tepat sebelum ia bernyanyi. Dan dalang semua ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Sosoknya terlihat begitu jahat seperti layaknya peran antagonis di film-film biasa. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah pria tersebut, membuat Rukia ingin melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya. Tapi itu bukan bagian terburuknya. Bagian yang membuat dada Rukia sakit adalah di mana ia melihat bayangan Hisana, melihat sendu ke arahnya begitu ia diseret dari panggung - tak berdaya. Lalu bayangan itu menghilang, seakan menandakan lepasnya mimpi mereka berdua.

Dan itu terjadi tiga hari berturut-turut, membuat bayangan Hisana muncul dan hilang di benak Rukia seperti hantu. Rasa bersalah langsung membayangi Rukia, menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya nyaris di mana saja. Hal ini jelas tidak berdampak bagus pada karirnya - baik menyanyi, maupun bekerja di kafe tempat di mana ia bertemu orang banyak.

"Ugh," Rukia mengerang begitu dahinya kembali berdenyut. Dia butuh aspirin dan juga sesuatu yang dalam seperti coklat. Tapi -sial lagi- ia tak punya keduanya dan ia tidak mau berjalan keluar pagi-pagi buta begini ke supermarket 24 jam terdekat hanya untuk coklat. Orang-orang pasti memandangnya aneh, atau lebih buruk, salah mengartikannya sebagai gadis muda putus asa yang tidak punya hidup.

Rukia menghela napas, berusaha kembali fokus ke masalah utamanya. Ada siksaan berat di balik kedua matanya. Keinginan luar biasa untuk kembali tidur menyerangnya, begitu juga dengan tekad untuk tetap bangun dan memikirkan masalah ini. Sudut pelipisnya mulai berkedut.

Rukia kembali menghela napas untuk ke sekian kalinya pagi ini. Ia menoleh, pandangan menuju ke kalender di seberang ruangan. Sebuah lingkaran mungil merah menandai hari ini_. _Huruf-huruf mungil bertuliskan _'3 HARI!'_ terjejer rapih di sampingnya.

'_Kalau sampai dalam tiga hari ke depan tidak ada hasil, maka mungkin aku akan memakai caramu' _kata-kata Ichigo di kafe tiga hari yang lalu itu kembali terngiang dalam kepala Rukia. Ia menelan ludah seraya memandang tajam kalender itu, sebegitu tajamnya seakan-akan kalender itu dapat terbang menyerangnya kapan saja.

"Ini harus berhenti," gumam Rukia seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalender tersebut, merasa cukup dengan teror si lingkaran merah yang dibuatnya sendiri. Gadis itu melompat bangun dari kursinya dan menunduk ke bawah ranjang. Tangannya terulur ke dalam, meraba-raba dalam kegelapan, mencoba mencari keberadaan suatu benda. Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras seukuran buku normal. Rukia menariknya keluar dan menemukan dirinya memandangi sebuah kotak kayu kusam.

Lembaran-lembaran surat menyembul keluar begitu Rukia membuka kotak tersebut, begitu juga dengan beberapa foto Hisana dan dirinya saat kecil. Rukia menyingkirkan itu semua, mengaduk-aduk isi kotak sampai tangannya bersentuhan dengan benda mungil si sumber permasalahan. Ponsel Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia memandang benda itu sejenak, hatinya mendadak mencelos. Benda semungil itu mengirimkan getaran-getaran tak mengenakkan ke seluruh tubuh Rukia.

'_Tidak'_ Rukia membatin. Benda ini tidak akan membebani pikirannya lagi. Ia tak akan membiarkan ponsel bodoh ini menjadi rintangan di perjalanan menuju mimpinya.

Ia akan mengakhiri semua ini. Rukia harus mengembalikan ponsel ini dan meluruskan semuanya, apapun konsekuensinya.

Dengan penuh kemantaban hati, Rukia meraih laptopnya dan mulai melakukan riset.

**-xXx-**

Kurosaki Ichigo merasa konyol.

Ia memandangi refleksinya di kaca pertokoan, nyaris mencibir pada bayangan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak, tidak, bayangan itu _bukan _dirinya.

Dirinya tidak berambut hitam, punya jambang bodoh, dan tidak berhidung besar seperti sekarang. Urahara pasti merasa amat puas dengan dandanan ini. Sial, seharusnya ia tak mempercayakan penyamarannya pada pria jahil itu. Pantas saja ia tidak berhentinya tertawa histeris pagi ini setelah selesai mendandani Ichigo.

Seharusnya ia mempertimbangkan lagi ide Urahara.

Ichigo akhirnya menemui Urahara dua hari yang lalu di sebuah restoran mewah untuk membicarakan filmnya. Kepala Ichigo memutarkan ingatan itu seperti sebuah film.

"_Jadi, kau di sini untuk meminta bantuanku kan?" Urahara tersenyum. Pelipis Ichigo berkedut, tak menyukai bagaimana itu terdengar._

"_Ya," ujar Ichigo, dan segera saja ia merasa ada sayatan besar pada egonya begitu Urahara meledak tertawa. "Apa yang begitu lucu? Ini serius."_

_Urahara menyeruput tehnya. "Tidak, aku hanya tak pernah membayangkan kau akan terlibat di proyek semacam ini. Dan ketidaktahuanmu itu -," ia tertawa lagi. "- rasanya seperti melihat remaja yang bingung karena masalah asmara."_

_Kerutan di dahi Ichigo menjadi lebih dalam. "Diam," desisnya._

"_Oke, oke," Urahara tampaknya harus mengumpulkan seluruh tekadnya untuk tidak tertawa lagi setelah melihat tampang angker Ichigo. "Begini, kau masih ingat kata-kataku di Seretei setelah audisi itu kan?"_

"_Tentang terlibat langsung? Iya aku masih ingat," jawab Ichigo. "Kau tidak serius kan? Maksudku itu bodoh, kau tak bisa mengharapkanku untuk jatuh cinta," Ichigo menampilkan ekspresi jijik. "Itu tidak masuk akal, terutama bagiku. Dan orang tidak bisa hanya jatuh cinta karena mereka mau. Oh, dan jika ini akal-akalan lain darimu dan ayahku untuk mencarikanku jodoh, maka aku tak akan segan-segan."_

"_Okay..," respon Urahara. "Aku akan senang melihat berita di tv tentang gosip kalau kau itu gay," Ichigo harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak melempar semua peralatan makan tepat ke wajah Urahara._

_Ichigo mendengus. "Itu tidak benar, dan bisakah kita kembali ke topik awal?" _

_Pria berambut pirang itu terkekeh lalu akhirnya mulai serius ke permasalahan awal. Urahara menghabiskan sepuluh menit selanjutnya untuk menjelaskan tentang elemen-elemen penting untuk membuat film romance yang bagus. Kebanyakan tentang betapa pentingnya sebuah plot dan karakterisasi para tokoh dan juga kenapa ceritanya harus masuk akal, tidak terlalu cengeng, dan pasaran. Ichigo benar-benar menyimak, nyaris tak berbicara sampai Urahara benar-benar selesai menjelaskan. Pikirannya mencatat semua poin-poin yang disebutkan dalam pembicaraan tersebut._

"_Dan setelah kau dapat semuanya, plot, tokoh yang keren, kau harus ingat ini, ini hal yang paling penting," kata Urahara. _

_Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"_

"_Kau harus berhasil membuat perasaan para tokoh itu keluar dari layar film," Urahara membuat gerakan dramatis dengan tangannya. "Itu adalah jiwanya, itu yang paling penting. Kalau kau berhasil, maka ini akan sukses. Kalau kau gagal, yah, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kesuksesan."_

_Ichigo terdiam, ia terhenyak di kursinya. "Kedengaran bagus."_

_Urahara menuang champagne ke gelas Ichigo dan miliknya. "Kau tidak sadar sesuatu Kurosaki-san?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Itu masalahmu yang utama," ujar pria itu. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

"_Aku khawatir kau tidak berhasil memunculkan 'perasaan' itu. Kau belum pernah menggarap film romance. Ini hal yang sulit, Kurosaki-san, jauh lebih sulit daripada membuat ledakan-ledakan besar," wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin yang menganggu Ichigo._

"_Aku akan mempelajarinya, aku akan melihat beberapa film romance klasik yang mendapat banyak pujian," Ichigo menghela napas. "Kau punya cara lain?"_

_Urahara tersenyum. "Kau sudah mendapat plot?"_

"_Belum, aku sudah membaca beberapa naskah kemarin tapi belum ada yang berhasil menarik perhatianku."_

"_Sempurna!" seru Urahara tiba-tiba. _

_Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan. "Memang ada apa?"_

"_Tidak ada guru yang lebih baik dari pengalaman Kurosaki-san, dan aku tidak membicarakan tentang pengalaman cintamu," - Ichigo memperdalam ekspresi angkernya. "Aku membicarakan tentang pengalaman orang banyak," ia tersenyum bangga seraya menyeruput champagnenya. "Percayalah padaku, kita akan mulai lusa. Oh, dan betulkan dulu hidungmu itu."_

"Pfft, menyebalkan," Ichigo menggerutu memandangi refleksinya di kaca. Urahara menyuruhnya untuk menyembuhkan hidung aslinya hanya untuk menambahkan hidung palsu berukuran super? Pria itu harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal nanti.

Ichigo membuka buku jurnalnya. _'Okay, here we go'_ List misi hari ini : satu, menyamar sebagai orang lain agar tidak mencolok sekaligus menghindari para _fangirls_... Ichigo melihat ke sekitar, mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, sama sekali tidak memberikannya sedikit atensi sekalipun. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus sedih atau senang. Apakah orang-orang begitu tidak mengenalinya? Memang penyamaran ini begitu bagus ya? Atau jangan-jangan mereka memang tidak peduli terhadap kehadirannya?

Ichigo memilih untuk menyimpulkan bahwa penyamarannya berhasil ketimbang memikirkan dua kemungkinan lainnya. Ia membubuhkan tanda centang di list nomer satunya itu. _'Check!'_

Lalu selanjutnya, masuk ke berbagai tempat dan melakukan suatu pembicaraan terbuka tentang kehidupan asmara mereka. Catat apapun yang menarik di jurnal.

"Sial," Ichigo menggerutu. Seberapa besarpun kepercayaan dirinya tapi dia mengakui bahwa berbicara dengan orang asing bukan bakat alaminya. Ia menghela napas, merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Dirinya tidak berdandan konyol hanya untuk berdiri di tepi jalan, memandangi kendaraan yang lewat. Pria itu menutup jurnalnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke kantong jaket.

Ia melangkahkan kaki ke kafe di ujung jalan, berharap menemukan inspirasi.

**-xXx-**

Rukia menghela napas panjang, tak pernah merasa lebih bersyukur atas udara segar di sekitarnya. Perjalanan bus selama dua puluh menit terakhir telah membuatnya sesak napas. Adalah sebuah mukjizat ia bisa keluar dari bus penuh sesak itu hidup-hidup. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau bus bisa menjadi transportasi yang begitu mengerikan di jam berangkat kerja begini.

Rukia melirik ke papan informasi di depan halte. "Sial," gadis itu mendadak punya keinginan luar biasa untuk menampar dirinya sendiri karena menjadi begitu bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia turun di halte yang salah setelah berjuang untuk tetap bernapas di bus neraka? Bagus, sekarang ia harus berjalan sejauh tiga blok menuju ke gedung Gotei Studio.

Ia melirik paket di tangannya di mana di dalamnya terdapat ponsel Ichigo. Paket itu hanya seukuran telapak tangan. _Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali sebelum paket ini sampai di sana_ - Rukia membulatkan tekad. Jadi ia memasukkan paket tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ke Gotei Studio.

Perjalanan itu terasa amat jauh. Entah karena sudah kehabisan napas di bus tadi, atau udara panas Tokyo hari ini, Rukia merasa sangat haus. Ia membuka kacamata hitam dan mengernyit begitu cahaya matahari yang menyengat menyerang matanya. Dari kejauhan, Rukia melihat papan bertuliskan 'Kafe' di ujung jalan. Rukia memutuskan untuk mampir kesana dan berisirahat sejenak.

Dari detik pertama kaki Rukia mendarat ke dalam kafe tersebut, aura tak mengenakkan langsung menyerangnya. Suasana kafe tersebut amat suram, lebih terasa seperti bar. Beberapa pasang mata mengamatinya lekat-lekat, termasuk beberapa pria bertubuh besar di sudut ruangan. _Apa ini markas preman? _Rukia menelan ludah untuk sesaat tapi kerongkongannya yang kering memaksanya terus maju. Ia lantas duduk di tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar, berjaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

Seorang wanita paruh baya bercelemek menghampirinya. Ekspresinya datar tak ada semangat, "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya ke Rukia.

"Air," sahut Rukia tak sabar.

Si pelayan memandangnya datar. "Air tidak gratis," kedua mata Rukia menyipit - merasa tersinggung karena dikira mencari gratisan.

"Jus kalau begitu," kata Rukia. "_Strawberry. Dingin," _jawabnya dengan nada berbahaya tapi monotone khas Kuchiki. Si pelayan itu tampaknya mengerti. Ia langsung mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan mengamati keadaan kafe itu lebih lanjut.

'_Kafe macam apa ini?_' Rukia berpikir. Tempat ini begitu berbeda dengan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Tidak ada musik ceria yang mengalun, hanya ada kesunyian yang menusuk sekan-akan semua pengunjung kafe ini adalah orang stres. Cat dindingnya abu-abu - suram dan ditempeli kalender dari berbagai sumber seperti majalah dan tabloid, bahkan dari kalender perusahaan lain. Rukia akan menderita jika dia terus tinggal. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan minumannya secepat mungkin dan pergi dari situ.

Rukia mengetukkan jarinya tak sabar di meja. Bahkan segelas jus begitu lama dibuat. Kedua matanya kembali bergerak ke sekitar, kini mengamati meja-meja lain. Selain meja para pria sangar di sudut, ada dua meja lain yang terisi. Satunya berisi tiga gadis muda - yang secara mengejutkan tidak berisik - dan satunya diduduki seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik. Sama seperti Rukia, pria itu bolak-balik menoleh ke sekitar, matanya seringkali mendarat di meja para gadis. _Orang aneh._

Lima menit kemudian, jus Rukia mendarat di mejanya. Tidak seperti kafe ini, jusnya lumayan. Tapi entah itu karena Rukia sudah benar-benar haus ataukah memang rasanya enak. Rukia menyeruput jusnya perlahan-lahan, menikmati sensasi dingin nikmat begitu cairan tersebut melewati kerongkongannya.

Pria berambut hitam jabrik yang duduk dua meja di depannya kini bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Rukia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena pria itu memunggunginya, tapi ia bisa merasakan konflik batin pria tersebut.

Para gadis di meja satunya kini mulai bersuara. Mereka membicarakan tentang kehidupan asmara mereka. Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Si pria jabrik mendadak kaku di tempat, lalu ia mulai menulis dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Tawa keras tiba-tiba meledak di ruangan tersebut. Sama seperti para gadis, pria-pria di sudut juga mulai bersuara. Tiga pria bertubuh besar tersebut menjaga agar suara mereka tetap pelan, nyaris berbisik, tapi Rukia bisa merasakan kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tak enak dinilai dari wajah mesum mereka ketika memandang meja para gadis.

Rukia benar.

Setelah tertawa lagi, salah satu pria itu berdiri. Tingginya mungkin nyaris dua meter. Tubuhnya berotot menyeramkan - tampang kriminal. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja gadis-gadis muda dengan senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Hei, kalian ada waktu luang?"

Gadis-gadis muda itu mendongak dan membeku di tempat. Ekspresi horor terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

"Er... tidak," salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Aku tidak melihat kalian sedang melakukan sesuatu," ujar pria itu. "Kami ingin bergabung," ia berkedip dan tiba-tiba Rukia merasa ingin muntah.

"Uh... kami punya kegiatan, kami rasa kami harus pergi," tiga gadis itu beranjak berdiri. Ternyata mereka bertiga masih memakai seragam sekolah - duh, mereka pasti membolos, pikir Rukia.

Si pria menarik tangan salah satu dari mereka, mencengkeramnya begitu keras hingga si gadis mengernyit kesakitan. "Kalian tidak pergi ke sekolah jam begini, kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan kita?" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Rukia nyaris bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berniat melemparkan gelas jusnya ke pria itu atas sikap brengseknya. Tapi sebelum ia melakukan itu, pria berambut hitam jabrik dari meja satunya sudah mengambil tindakan. Ia mencengkeram tangan pria itu, melepaskan tangan berototnya dari lengan si gadis.

"Lepaskan dia," ujarnya. Nadanya tenang tapi juga mengancam. Kini Rukia bisa melihat jelas sosok pria itu. Ia memiliki hidung besar konyol dan juga jambang bodoh, tapi kedua alisnya bertaut seram. Rukia pasti sudah tertawa kalau saja situasinya tidak mencekam sekarang.

"Kau..." si pria sangar mengerang penuh emosi. "Kau berani melawanku hah?" dua temannya mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap si rambut hitam galak.

"Kalian sebaiknya pergi," Ichigo memberi isyarat kepada tiga gadis malang tersebut. Mereka bertiga mengangguk berterima kasih dan cepat-cepat keluar dari kafe itu.

"Oi hidung besar," pelipis Ichigo berkedut mendengar panggilan itu ditujukan padanya. Seharusnya ia melepas hidung palsu itu dari tadi, ukurannya memang tak normal. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu," imbuh pria kekar kedua.

Rukia memandang tajam keempat pria itu, ikut waspada. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi dari situ sekarang juga. Keputusan tersebut terdengar amat bijaksana tapi Rukia tidak bisa meninggalkan si hidung besar begitu saja - ya, ia juga ikut-ikutan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dalam kepalanya. Tiga lawan satu (terutama jika tiga lawanya super kekar) tidak terlihat bagus.

"Kau akan menyesal," pria kekar pertama melayangkan tinjunya ke Ichigo. Ia menghindar, tapi dua temannya langsung mencengkeramnya, memeganginya begitu erat sehingga ia tak bisa lolos.

Ichigo menunduk tepat waktu, menyebabkan tinjuan si pria pertama mendarat di temannya sendiri. Ia menendangnya di perut sehingga ia terlempar dan menabrak meja di belakangnya sampai terbalik.

"Kau..." pria kedua mengerang. Ia memutuskan untuk membanting Ichigo ke lantai. Ichigo bisa mendengar beberapa tulangnya berbunyi.

Pria ketiga menangkat kakinya, siap menginjak Ichigo tepat di perutnya. Saat itulah refleks Rukia bertindak.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi Rukia langsung melemparkan gelasnya seakan akan itu adalah hal paling jelas di dunia. Gelas itu mengenai pria kekar ketiga, langsung pecah begitu bersentuhan dengan kepalanya. Pria itu ambruk seketika.

"Whoa," Rukia tertegun. Begitu juga dengan dua preman lainnya. Ichigo memakai kesempatan ini untuk meloloskan diri. Ia mendaratkan pukulannya di dua wajah musuhnya.

"Ah, brengsek!"

"Sial!"

Serentetan sumpah serampah menggema di ruangan itu. Ichigo langsung berlari menuju Rukia, dan sebelum gadis itu dapat berkedip, pria jangkung itu sudah menggeretnya keluar kafe.

"Ayo!"

"Apa?" Rukia memekik.

"PANGGIL YANG LAIN!" sebuah teriakan terdengar.

Mereka berdua berlari di jalanan seperti orang gila. Di belakangnya, tiga pria kekar itu berusaha mengejar mereka.

'_Ini tidak terjadi!'_ Rukia dilanda kepanikan. Ia jelas-jelas tidak siap untuk ini. Dikejar tiga preman dan lari bersama orang asing bertampang aneh tidak ada di daftar acaranya hari ini.

"Lepaskan aku, _ugh!_" Rukia menabrak seseorang. "Maaf!" serunya ke pria paruh baya yang ditabraknya. "Hei, bisakah kau melambat?"

Ichigo tak menoleh. "Kau mau mati?"

Rukia melirik ke belakang. Kedua matanya membulat. Kini tak hanya tiga orang yang mengejar mereka. Setengah lusin pria sangar lainnya muncul entah darimana dan bergabung dengan mereka.

'_Sial!'_ Rukia mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kita tidak boleh berhenti, tidak sampai mereka berhenti!" seru Ichigo.

Mereka berdua nyaris tertabrak mobil saat menyeberang jalan, tapi mereka tak berhenti berlari. Gerombolan preman di belakangnya terhenti sesaat, hanya beberapa inci dari tersambar bus. Rukia berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil, bersembunyi di balik rongsokan papan reklame bersama si pria asing, kehabisan napas.

Sesaat kemudian gerombolan preman melewati gang kecil tersebut, kebingungan karena kehilangan jejak. Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam, hatinya berdegup kencang. Namun kelegaan mengalir di tubuhnya begitu derap langkah mereka menjauh. Sosok di sebelahnya juga menghela napas lega.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah pergi," ia berujar.

"Apa masalahmu hingga berlari seperti orang gila?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia tak percaya. "Kau tak melihat orang-orang tadi?"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tak perlu menarikku histeris begitu," Rukia memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang kini merah.

Ichigo mendengus. "Kau terlibat, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menggeretmu keluar, kalau tidak kau akan berakhir bersama mereka melakukan Tuhan-tahu-apa."

Rukia membuang muka. Pria ini benar, dan ia juga tak punya alasan untuk marah padanya, toh mereka berdua selamat. "Terima kasih, aku rasa..." ujarnya, ia terdiam sesaat. "Kau... cukup berani untuk melawan mereka sendirian. Itu hebat."

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, agak salah tingkah. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih juga, kau menolongku tadi. Kalau kau tidak melempar gelas itu mungkin aku sudah di rumah sakit sekarang, terbaring dengan beberapa tulang rusuk patah," ia meringis, ngeri sendiri membayangkan hal tersebut. Berita '_Kurosaki Ichigo dihajar preman di kafe tengah kota'_ tidak terdengar bagus, dan itu akan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat mereka tentunya," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo melirik gadis di sebelahnya, memicingkan mata karena ada sesuatu dari gadis itu yang benar-benar familiar dengannya. _Apa aku mengenalnya?_ "Tapi kau bisa keluar bersama gadis-gadis yang lain dan menelepon polisi."

Kedua mata Rukia melebar. _Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh_? "Tapi kau mungkin sudah dihajar habis-habisan, aku tidak bisa menunggu," sahut Rukia, dalam hati ia memberi pujian untuk dirinya sendiri karena jawabannya terdengar amat masuk akal.

Ichigo mengangguk, masih terus mengamati sosok Rukia dari atas ke bawah. "Yep."

Tatapan pria asing di sebelahnya membuat Rukia tak nyaman. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Er... tidak."

Rukia mengernyit curiga.

"Benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengan wajahmu."

Rukia mendadak melompat berdiri dan meraih sebuah potongan besi tua. "Jangan berpikir untuk mengambil keuntungan dariku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan," ia mengacungkan potongan besi tua tersebut ke Ichigo dengan berbahaya. "Jika kau pikir aku lemah karena tubuhku kecil, kau salah."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, tenangkan dirimu!" seru Ichigo. _Gadis ini gila_! "Aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu! Kerasukan apa kau? Aku bukan pedofil!"

"Aku bukan anak-anak!" desis Rukia.

"Umurmu paling tidak baru 16 tahun! _Well_, mungkin lebih sedikit..."

_Duak_

"Aaargh!" Ichigo mengerang kesakitan. Rukia baru saja menghantam dagunya dengan sebatang besi. "Untuk apa itu barusan?"

"Umurku dua puluh dua tahun bodoh!"

"Darimana aku tahu? Lagipula jangan salahkan aku, kau begitu pendek!"

_Duak_

"Uuugh!" kini gantian perutnya yang dihantam.

Rukia tersenyum puas. "Itu untuk mengataiku pendek dan aku akan menuju ke daerah yang lebih _rendah_ lagi jika kau terus mengataiku," kedua matanya berkilat berbahaya sama seperti sebatang besi yang dipegangnya.

Yep, gadis ini gila.

_Ini harus berakhir_. Ichigo mendongak dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak mau terbunuh oleh seorang gadis - er... wanita - di sebuah gang kecil begini. "Dengar, cukup, aku tidak punya niat buruk terhadapmu, jadi tolong turunkan besi itu."

Rukia tak bergeming.

Ichigo nyaris frustasi. "Aku mungkin terlihat menyeramkan," ia mengutuk hidung palsu konyolnya. "Tapi percayalah, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat, aku bukan penjahat. Jadi _tolong_, turunkan besi itu, atau aku terpaksa berbuat yang lain."

Kata-kata terakhir Ichigo adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Rukia memandanginya lekat-lekat - penuh waspada - seakan Ichigo bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sebelum Ichigo dapat merevisi perkataannya, Rukia sudah mengayunkan besinya seperti orang gila. Ichigo harus menunduk tepat waktu untuk mengamankan kepalanya karena _gila_, gadis di depannya bukan gadis biasa. Ia punya tehnik yang bagus dalam setiap ayunannya. Pasti ia pernah belajar ilmu pedang.

'_Bukan waktu untuk memuji sekarang, kepalaku bisa hilang kapan saja!_' Ichigo melompat ke kiri, hanya beberapa senti dari hantaman besi Rukia. "Whoa!"

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan Rukia, penuh kekuatan dalam setiap ayunannya. Ichigo sempat kewalahan dibuatnya, beruntung staminanya terlatih berkat latihan bela diri bersama pelatihnya yang brutal, Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo ahli dalam menghindari setiap serangan, membloknya, lalu gantian mejatuhkan lawan. Tapi hal itu berlaku jika lawannya semacam Kenpachi, bukan seorang gadis muda bertubuh mungil.

Ini tidak adil.

Ichigo sudah kalah apapun hasil perkelahian sepihak ini. Jika ia melawan - ia mungkin akan dipenjara karena menyerang seorang wanita. Jika ia tidak melawan, ia mungkin mati di tangannya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain terus menghindar, lalu menghentikan semuanya begitu gadis itu mulai kelelahan. Besi itu bukan benda yang ringan, butuh tenaga besar untuk mengayunkannya seperti itu. Ia pasti kehabisan napas beberapa saat lagi.

Sialnya, perkiraan Ichigo meleset. Malahan, api di mata Rukia semakin berkobar di tiap serangan. Yep, dia pasti terlatih dalam hal beladiri.

'_Shit!'_ Ichigo berteriak dalam hati begitu besi Rukia mengenai bak tong sampah di belakangnya, membuatnya penyok seketika. _Dia tidak main-main!_ Ichigo melompat ke sisi lain, mencoba meloloskan diri. Lari sepertinya adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Hei, tunggu!" Rukia mengejar Ichigo. Tapi kakinya terantuk sesuatu dan mendadak, Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan dirinya. Tubuhnya terjatuh disertai bunyi berdebam keras. Detik itu juga, semuanya berubah hitam.

Ichigo refleks menoleh ke belakang. Kedua matanya membulat panik begitu mendapati tubuh Rukia tergeletak tak bergerak. Pria jangkung itu segera menghampirinya, membalik tubuh Rukia yang tertelungkup.

'_Ia pasti menghantam besinya sendiri_' Ichigo mengamati luka merah di dahi gadis itu. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Rukia tak merespon. Ia pingsan.

'_Sial!'_ Ichigo segera dilanda kepanikan. Ia tak boleh meninggalkan gadis ini sendirian, bisa saja lukanya parah. Maka ia sampai di keputusan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia dan cepat-cepat berjalan keluar gang, kembali ke daerah ramai untuk mencari pertolongan. Beberapa orang langsung membantunya untuk menggotong tubuh Rukia sekaligus mencarikannya taksi.

Perjalanan taksi ke rumah sakit memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo tak henti-hentinya melirik khawatir tubuh Rukia yang terkulai lemas dipangkuannya. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi kepadanya? Bagaimana jika lukanya parah? Bagaimana jika ia hilang ingatan, atau menjadi benar-benar gila? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia tak bisa menyebabkan ini pada seseorang.

Begitu taksi itu merapat ke lobby gawat darurat rumah sakit. Ichigo melompat keluar untuk membantu mengeluarkan tubuh Rukia dari taksi. Ia membayar taksinya lalu mengikuti Rukia sampai ia masuk ke ruangan unit gawat darurat, mengawasinya dari luar dengan tatapan was-was.

"Anda sebaiknya tunggu saja di sini," kata seorang suster. Ichigo mengangguk pasrah. Ia terhenyak tak nyaman di kursi ruang tunggu, kembali diserbu oleh pikiran-pikiran tak mengenakkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan Rukia. Ichigo buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana dia? Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichigo.

Dokter itu tersenyum. "Tidak, ia hanya terhantam sedikit dan pingsan. Itu hal yang wajar, tidak ada kerusakaan di organ dalamnya."

Ichigo menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Anda keluarganya?" dokter itu gantian bertanya.

"Oh, bukan," jawab Ichigo. "Aku menemukannya di jalan. Sudah pingsan," imbuhnya cepat-cepat.

"Begitu ya," si dokter mengangguk. "Ia akan butuh waktu agak lama untuk sadar. Akan lebih baik jika ada keluarganya yang menunggu."

"Apa ada yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Ada beberapa barang miliknya di dalam, sayangnya ia tidak membawa kartu identitas. Hanya ada dompet dan satu paket kecil di saku jaketnya," kata si dokter.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. "Boleh aku melihatnya? Mungkin aku bisa menghubungi tempatnya bekerja."

Si dokter menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Tentu ia tak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang untuk berurusan dengan barang pasien. Tapi tekad di mata Ichigo membuatnya yakin. "Baiklah, akan sangat membantu jika anda bisa menghubungi orang dekatnya."

"Ya."

Dokter itu membawa Ichigo ke suatu ruangan di mana mereka meletakkan barang-barang pasien. Ruangan itu penuh lemari yang diisi oleh berbagai macam barang mulai dari pakaian, ponsel, sampai barang-barang pribadi lainnya. Si dokter menuju ke lemari di ujung dan meraih dua barang dari rak di tengah.

"Ini dompetnya dan ini paket miliknya," dokter itu menyodorkannya ke Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil dompetnya dulu, membukanya untuk mencari suatu tanda pengenal dan nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Seperti kata dokter itu, nihil, ia memang tak membawa kartu identitas. Hanya ada satu kartu berwarna kuning mencolok yang menyembul dari balik dompetnya. Ichigo menarik kartu itu dan membacanya.

'_The Cafe? Gadis itu bekerja di kafe Urahara?_' ia membalik kartu itu, mencari informasi lain. Di sisi lain kartu itu tertulis _'Pegawai : Kuchiki Rukia_'.

"Kuchiki Rukia..." Ichigo bergumam. Teka-teki kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan gadis itu terjawab sudah. Ia pasti melihatnya di kafe Urahara tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi nama Kuchiki Rukia begitu mengganjal pikirannya. Ichigo masih belum bisa menemukan alasannya.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya si dokter.

"Hanya namanya," sahut Ichigo. "Tapi aku tahu tempatnya bekerja, aku kenal pemiliknya, ia orang yang baik, kita bisa mempercayakan dia padanya."

"Bagus," si dokter berujar. "Mungkin kau bisa titipkan ini padanya. Tampaknya ini paket yang penting," ia menyodorkan paket Rukia ke Ichigo. Kedua mata Ichigo membulat kaget begitu mengenali namanya tertulis di atas paket tersebut.

"Ini miliknya?"

"Ya, sepertinya ia ingin mengirimkannya hari ini," dokter itu menunjuk tulisan _Urgent, serahkan hari ini!_ di bungkusnya.

Ichigo mengambil paket itu. "Aku akan menyerahkan ini pada bosnya nanti, sampai ia datang, aku akan menunggunya di sini."

Dokter itu kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku bisa mempercayakan itu pada anda. Terima kasih sekali," seorang suster menghampirinya dan berbicara tentang seorang pasien korban kecelakaan yang sedang dalam kondisi gawat. "Maaf sekali, tapi aku harus pergi. Permisi," ia melangkah pergi dan segera menghilang di balik koridor rumah sakit.

Ichigo duduk lagi di kursi ruang tunggu, mengamati tiap senti paket untuknya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Kenapa gadis itu ingin mengirimkan sesuatu padanya? Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia hanya penggemar gila lain? Tidak, penggemar gila tidak memukul idolanya dengan sebatang besi. _Ah iya, aku sedang dalam penyamaran konyol - _Ichigo baru sadar. Anggap saja gadis itu tak mengenalinya.

Jadi apa isi paket ini? Apa ini sama seperti barang-barang tak berguna dari para penggemar lainnya? Ichigo bisa saja mengabaikan isi paket ini, tapi sesuatu tentang _Kuchiki Rukia_ begitu menganggu pikirannya. Dirinya tak puas dengan jawaban kalau gadis itu familiar dengannya karena mereka bertemu di kafe beberapa hari lalu. Ada yang lain dari gadis itu - firasatnya mengatakan demikian.

Rasa keingintahuan yang begitu besar langsung membuat Ichigo merobek bungkus paket itu dan membuka tutupnya. Segera saja, ia memandangi benda di dalamnya tak percaya. _Oh_.

Senyumnya mengembang.

**-xXx-**

Rukia membuka kedua matanya. Ia meringis kesakitan begitu dentuman menyiksa terasa di seluruh kepalanya. _Apa-apaan? _ Gadis itu mengerang pelan dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, pandangannya perlahan-lahan menyapu ruangan tempatnya berada.

'_Dimana aku? Rumah sakit?'_ Rukia mengenali bau ini - bau khas rumah sakit. Campuran antara bau obat-obatan, pengharum ruangan, dan juga - terkadang - darah. Ia _benci_ bau ini karena selalu mengingatkannya atas mendiang kakaknya, Hisana. Rumah sakit begitu identik dengan Hisana. Kakaknya masuk sekali ke rumah sakit dan tidak pernah keluar lagi.

Dan bagaimana bisa ia berakhir di tempat ini? Rukia memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat. Potongan-potongan ingatan perlahan mampir di benaknya. Paket, kafe, preman, dan pria asing...

Pria asing!

'_Oh Tuhan'_ ekpresi Rukia berubah panik begitu mengingat kejadian terakhir. Apa pria itu menyerangnya hingga ia tak sadarkan diri? Apa yang ia lakukan padanya ketika ia tak sadarkan diri? Apa ia ditemukan oleh orang lain setelahnya? Rukia tak berani berpikir lebih lanjut.

"Jadi, kau sudah sadar," suara seorang pria terdengar. Rukia terlonjak kaget.

Di sudut ruangan, pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan hidung besar - pria yang sama pagi tadi - duduk bersandar di tembok. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Rukia memekik.

"Kau...! _Kau_!" seru Rukia. "Kau apakan aku?" Rukia secara refleks meraih gelas di atas meja untuk pertahanan diri. Ichigo menyipitkan mata. _Oh tidak lagi._

"Kau jatuh dan terkena besimu sendiri lalu kau pingsan," jawab Ichigo, berusaha terdengar setenang mungkin meskipun ia yakin gelas di tangan Rukia bisa mendarat di wajahnya kapan saja.

Rukia berkedip. Sekali. Dua kali. "Huh?"

"Aku bilang kau jatuh dan terkena besimu sendiri. Aku sudah bilang besimu berbahaya kan?" Ichigo melompat bangun, melangkah menuju Rukia. "Aku membawamu ke sini. Kau pingsan cukup lama."

Rukia memandang curiga pria di depannya. Ekspresinya serius, dia tidak terlihat bohong. Dan lagipula, jika ia melakukan _sesuatu_ pada Rukia, buat apa ia repot-repot membawanya ke rumah sakit?

"Benarkah?" Rukia meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke tempatnya lalu tangannya bergerak memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. Ichigo mengangguk. "Um... terima kasih dan maaf untuk yang tadi."

Ichigo merasa lega karena Rukia batal menyerangnya. "Tidak apa-apa, meskipun aku bisa saja jadi orang yang terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang, ironis ya, karena malah dirimulah yang terluka," katanya dengan senyum jahil. Pelipis Rukia berkedut, tak menyukai jawaban lelaki itu. Untuk sesaat ia mempertimbangkan lagi untuk melempar gelas itu.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Rukia ketus.

Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Tiga jam."

"Apa?" Rukia langsung melompat bangun. "Aku harus pergi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan," ia melangkah cepat menuju ke pintu keluar. Tapi ia segera dihentikan oleh Ichigo yang memblok jalannya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengirimkan paket itu lupakan saja," kata Ichigo.

Rukia tampak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya yang hilang diambil Rukia tiga hari lalu. "Ini kan barang yang mau kau kirimkan?"

Kedua mata Rukia membulat tak percaya. "_Kau _membukanya? Kembalikan itu!" desisnya. "Kembalikan!" Rukia berusaha meraih ponsel itu, menjulurkan tangannya sampai maksimum, tapi tetap saja pria di depannya terlalu tinggi untuk jangkauannya.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena itu... ugh!" Rukia mengerang, ia mulai melompat-lompat. "_Bukan milikmu! _Dan aku harus mengembalikannya segera!"

Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia secara tiba-tiba. "Siapa bilang?"

Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ichigo. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil barangku hanya karena aku pingsan. Itu pencurian! Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi."

"Barang_mu eh?" _goda Ichigo. "Siapa bilang ini barangmu? Kau bilang ingin mengembalikannya kan?"

"Tetap saja, bukan hakmu untuk mengambilnya!" seru Rukia - tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. "Bagaimana jika barang ini sudah kembali ke pemiliknya yang asli?" tanya Ichigo. "Bagaimana jika kau tidak perlu pusing untuk mengembalikannya jauh-jauh?"

Rukia mendadak kaku di tempat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo tersenyum. Rukia memandangnya penuh horor - bahkan nyaris memekik kaget begitu ia melepas hidung palsunya. _Oh hidungnya lepas! Hidungnya lepas! Tunggu... itu bukan hidung asli?_

"Kenal wajah ini?" Ichigo memasang senyum soknya. Detik itu juga, Rukia membeku di tempat, tak mampu berkata-kata. Lututnya lemas seketika. "Bagaimana jika tambahkan sedikit warna oranye di rambutku? Oh dan hilangkan jambang bodoh ini," ujarnya.

"Kau... aku..." Rukia terbata-bata. Seribu hal lebih menyerbu kepala Rukia. _Sial! -_ _gsdfsdgsdfsdg_. Sayangnya, kata-katanya lenyap begitu sampai di pangkal lidahnya.

Ichigo berkata, "Pertemuan kita selalu melibatkan sedikit kontak fisik yah, _Kuchiki Rukia?_" _Oh sial, dia tahu namaku!_ - batin Rukia berteriak panik. "Aku bisa bilang kalau kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantorku untuk mengembalikan ponsel ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin?"

Rukia terdiam.

"Karena kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Renji beberapa hari lalu di kafe Urahara kan? Kau bekerja di sana."

_Checkm_ate, Rukia. _Shit_.

Ichigo menunduk, sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Kali ini jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Hati Rukia berdegup kencang. _Ap... apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

Ichigo berbisik di telinga Rukia. "Kau pasti _ketakutan_ sekali. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa aku _juri_mu, Kuchiki Rukia. Nasibmu ada di tanganku."

_Double shit_.

Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, terlalu gugup, wajahnya memerah - campuran antara kepanikan dan rasa malu. "Ponselmu sudah kembali. Masalah denganku sudah selesai. Aku anggap kita impas." ujarnya - berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin - meskipun wajahnya masih membara. Ia harus bersyukur karena dibesarkan di keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal _stoic_, ia cukup terlatih dalam hal menyembunyikan emosi.

"Impas? Kau baru saja memukulku dengan sebatang besi, aku tidak bisa melupakan itu," ucap Ichigo santai. "Bagaimana jika wajahku memar? Itu bisa merusak _imageku_. Dan jika itu terjadi, beberapa sindiran memalukan mungkin akan melayang ke atas panggung," Rukia bergidik ngeri. Itu _persis_ seperti mimpi buruknya.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Rukia dengan gigi bergetak. Ia tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Kurosaki Ichigo terlalu menyebalkan untuk melepasnya pergi dan melupakan semuanya. Jadi Rukia mengirimkan tatapannya yang paling dingin ke pria itu, tapi pria itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum arogan khas, membuat Rukia ingin melompat ke arahnya dan mencekiknya hingga puas sekarang juga.

Ichigo melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau lihat aku sedang dalam penyamaran konyol. _Well_, aku punya satu proyek yang melibatkan ini," ujarnya. "Ini harus jadi rahasia, untuk apa aku menyamar jika aku ingin berjalan bebas di jalanan dengan segerombolan penggemar di belakangku?" Rukia mencibir. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan hal ini, kau _harus _menyimpan rahasia ini."

Ini konyol. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan proyeknya? Bibir Rukia mengkerucut. "Aku tidak akan berkoar-koar tentang _penyamaranmu_ di acara itu. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya."

"Aku tidak berbicara tentang acara itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Senyum Ichigo mengembang. "Kau akan tahu besok."

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

**Author's note :**

Ini chapter 5, maaf agak terlambat dari janji. Tapi ini chapter paling panjang sampai sekarang :)

Jadi, mungkin beberapa dari kalian agak terganggu dengan pikiran 'Kenapa Ichigo nggak ngenalin Rukia?'. Di manganya kayaknya Ichigo emang payah dalam hal inget wajah orang, mungkin seharusnya untuk kasus Rukia beda :D -plak-, tapi Ichigo cuma berinteraksi sama Rukia sebentar-sebentar.

Chapter 1 - di audisi, Ichigo sudah melihat Rukia 'spesial' -ehem, plak- tapi cuma sebentar, dan di antara ribuan peserta audisi lainnya. Besoknya Ichigo juga langsung sibuk.

Chapter 2 - interaksi mereka berdua cuma sebentar, dan Rukia pakai kacamata hitam.

Chapter 4 - Rukia pakai masker, sengaja menghindar dari Ichigo -plak-

Yup, cukup sudah. Mereka berdua udah ketemu dan mengenal satu sama lain kok :D Chapter 6 on process, udah jadi separo sih. Minggu depan saia usaha update dah hhee

Thanks berat untuk semua review yang udah masuk. Saia nggak sangka setelah satu setengah tahun terbengkalai (yup, selama itu, bukan 6 bulan -ditebas-), reviewnya masih mengalir deras. Jadi semangat nulis lagi hehe

_Tell me what you think about this chapter..._ in review -plakk-


	6. An Arrangement part 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Directed to Love**

**Chapter 6**

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget lalu berpaling ke sumber suara. Di sampingnya, Kiyone berdiri dengan pandangan khawatir terplester di wajahnya, penuh pertanyaan.

"Eh apa?"

Kiyone menghela napas. Yep, jelas ada yang salah dengan Rukia hari ini. "Aku tanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau melamun terus hari ini."

Rukia berkedip, satu kali, dua kali. Benarkah begitu? Apa dia terlihat sebegitu menyedihkannya seharian ini? Ia cepat-cepat mengumpulkan fokusnya kembali dan memasang senyum palsu khasnya. "Yup, aku baik-baik saja," Rukia meraih dua gelas di atas meja dan mengelapnya, berusaha menunjukkan seberapa fitnya ia hari ini. "Tak ada yang salah denganku," ia terkekeh.

Kiyone tak bergeming. Kedua matanya masih terpaku ke Rukia. "Kau yakin?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya," gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memperlebar senyumnya. "Aku hanya... memikirkan sesuatu," imbuhnya begitu merasa tatapan Kiyone bertambah penasaran. Paling tidak dirinya harus memberikan suatu alasan. "Tapi itu tak penting," Rukia mengibaskan tangannya.

"Baiklah," Kiyone akhirnya berkata. Rukia merasa kelegaan mengaliri tubuhnya. "Tapi kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa bicara pada kami," ia berkedip. "Aku dan Matsumoto-san akan senang membantu."

Rukia tersenyum, kali ini sungguhan. "Terima kasih," rasanya ada kehangatan di dadanya untuk sesaat. Senang rasanya untuk mengetahui ada orang yang peduli padamu.

"Yosh, aku rasa aku harus kembali ke tempatku," kata Kiyone. Ia memandang miris tumpukan celemek di salah satu meja. "Ada yang harus kubereskan. Kita akan buka beberapa saat lagi."

"Tentu," Rukia kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya, mengelap gelas-gelas meskipun sebenarnya semuanya sudah bersih, nyaris mengkilat bahkan. Namun tampaknya ia tak dapat menemukan hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan. Rangiku dan Kiyone menolak untuk dibantu, _well_, bukan karena mereka meragukan kemampuan Rukia, tapi karena mereka menikmati pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Kiyone mengirimkan senyuman terakhir ke Rukia lalu pergi. Ia menyambar tumpukan celemek di atas meja dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur, meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di situ.

Segera saja, tanpa lawan bicara, tanpa sesuatu untuk dikerjakan, kedua mata violet Rukia memandang kosong gelas di tangannya seakan itu objek paling menarik di muka bumi ini. Pikirannya melayang begitu saja.

Apa maksud perkataan Ichigo kemarin? Otak Rukia terus memunculkan pertanyaan itu, jumlah munculnya pertanyaan ini di benak Rukia mungkin sudah menyaingi jumlah coklat yang dilahapnya kemarin malam untuk menghilangkan stres. Rukia mendengus. Adalah sebuah keajaiban berat badannya belum melonjak naik sekarang.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan. Apa maksud perkataan Kurosaki Ichigo kemarin?

Ia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang 'proyek'. Proyek filmkah? Bukankah ia seorang sutradara? Lalu kenapa dirinya harus peduli? _Kenapa aku harus menjaga rahasia tentang penyamarannya? Apa hubungannya denganku?_

'_Kau akan tahu besok_' kata-kata Ichigo disertai senyum soknya mampir ke benak Rukia.

Sial. Apa sekarang ia terlibat? Meskipun Ichigo hanya menyinggung masalah jaga rahasia, tapi perasaan Rukia mengatakan bahwa ia juga akan terlibat di hal lain. _Dan 'besok'? _Itu berarti hari ini. Hati Rukia mencelos, ia melihat sekitar - penuh waspada - seakan-akan Ichigo bisa melompat dari balik meja dan menerkamnya kapan saja.

'_Tenangkan dirimu!'_ Rukia menghela napas dalam. Ia merasa amat bodoh akan pemikiran konyolnya. Tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi. Ichigo berteman dengan Urahara dan ia tahu kalau Rukia bekerja di sini.

Mungkinkah nanti ia akan mampir kesini?

'_Semoga tidak_' Rukia cepat-cepat menyahut. Pikirkan bagaimana Ichigo akan mengacaukan harinya. Rukia mendengus. Mungkin ia akan berakhir membunuh pria itu. Dirinya tak pernah menguasai tehnik menahan emosi ala Kuchiki. _Well_, mungkin hal lain yang lebih ringan. Bagaimana dengan obat cuci perut? _Cukup menyiksa_. Rukia tersenyum pada pikiran tentang Ichigo yang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi.

'_Tapi dia juriku!'_ Rukia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Benar, Ichigo memegang kartu trufnya. Mengenal sikap brengsek Kurosaki Ichigo, ia tak bercanda tentang mengirimkan berbagai sindiran memalukan ke atas panggung. _Kenapa ini begitu rumit?_ Rukia merasa frustasi akan pemikirannya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil sedan merah yang memasuki area parkiran kafe itu.

"Oh lihat, itu Urahara-san!" Kiyone tiba-tiba berseru, mengagetkan Rukia begitu saja. Rukia cepat-cepat menoleh ke luar. Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan keluar dari mobil itu. Ia langsung melambai ke Kiyone dari luar yang dibalas juga dengan lambaian antusias.

Kisuke Urahara, ia juga seorang sutradara, teman dekat dari Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia ingin tertawa pahit. Kebetulannya terlalu banyak. Tingkat keberuntungannya perlu dipertanyakan.

Urahara berjalan memasuki kafe itu, senyum lebar terplester di wajahnya. "Kita tidak akan buka siang ini."

"Apa?" Rangiku tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, melepas celemeknya. "Kita tidak akan buka siang ini?"

Kiyone kelihatan kebingungan. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Urahara terkekeh. "Tidak siang ini, tapi sore ini," ia melepas jasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja bar. "Aku punya suatu ide, kita akan membuat event di kafe ini, oleh karena itu kita akan tutup sementara untuk merombak penampilan tempat ini."

Baik Kiyone maupun Rangiku tampak sangat bersemangat, beda dengan Rukia yang hanya berdiri di tempat, entah kenapa mendadak diselimuti perasaan tak enak.

"Ini adalah malam sabtu, malam yang biasanya dipenuhi pasangan," ujar Urahara. "Oleh karena itu, kita akan membuat tempat ini menjadi kafe cinta!" serunya bangga.

Rangiku dan Kiyone tampak seperti akan meledak saking antusiasnya. Sementara itu, Rukia malah menyipitkan kedua matanya, tidak yakin apakah ide Urahara itu bagus atau jelek, karena sepertinya itu akan berhasil hanya saja kedengaran super konyol.

"Tapi, apa satu hari cukup?" tanya Kiyone. "Kita tak mungkin merombak sepenuhnya tempat ini kan?"

Urahara menggeleng. "Tidak, kita hanya butuh sedikit tambahan. Beberapa dekorasi manis menurutku," katanya. "Lalu kita harus menggunakan panggung di sana, pertunjukan musik akan bagus untuk menarik perhatian."

Suatu ide tentang pertunjukan musik membuat Rukia bergairah. Detik kemudian, ia sama antusiasnya dengan dua rekan kerjanya.

"Itu ide bagus," sahut Kiyone. "Panggung kecil itu tak pernah dipakai. Yang kita butuhkan tinggal pemain musiknya kan?"

"Hm, iya, kita butuh pemain musik," Urahara mendongak. "Apa kita tahu seseorang yang bisa menyanyi?" Rukia ingin bersuara, mengajukan diri untuk menyanyi. Ini sebuah kesempatan, ia bisa bekerja sekaligus berlatih menyanyi untuk babak lima puluh besar nanti. Namun sebelum ia bisa berkata, ia bersumpah Urahara mengirimkan senyuman singkat ke arahnya. '_Ia tahu' _dada Rukia bergejolak.

"Kuchiki-san, kau menyanyi kan?"

Semua perhatian teralih ke Rukia.

Rukia menelan ludah, agak gugup, namun ada keinginan luar biasa untuk merespon pertanyaan tersebut. "Ya."

"Bagus!" seru Urahara. "Aku yakin itu bagus untuk kemajuanmu nanti," imbuhnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kemajuan apa? Aku tak mengerti," tanya Rangiku kebingungan.

Urahara menghampiri Rukia dan merangkulnya. "Kalian berdua belum tahu? Dia lolos audisi _'Japan Next Star_' dengan bernyanyi."

"Apa?" Kiyone dan Rangiku terkejut. Mereka berdua beralih ke Rukia dan membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan. Rukia kini tak tahu harus senang atau apa. Dua rekan kerjanya sudah memberinya perhatian lebih, kini setelah mereka mengetahui masalah ini, Rukia yakin perhatian mereka akan melonjak sepuluh kali lipat.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Ah, aku tidak pernah menonton acara itu, tvku rusak," Rangiku tampak kecewa. "Apa ada tayangan ulangnya?"

"Aku juga tak nonton kemarin!" sahut Kiyone. "Ah aku tahu, kita harus memasang spanduk dukungan untuk Kuchiki-san!"

"Dan juga tv besar di sana, aku sudah lama ingin memasangnya," ujar Urahara seraya menunjuk salah satu sudut ruangan. "Mungkin kita harus mengadakan acara nonton bersama."

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Setuju sekali!" kini Rangiku dan Kiyone ikut-ikutan merangkul Rukia sehingga Rukia nyaris tak mampu bernapas karena terhimpit dada superbesar Rangiku. Yep, perhatian lebih itu manis, tapi jika ini termasuk pelukan maut, maka Rukia tak yakin ia menginginkannya.

"Bagaimana jika membuat kaos?"

"Ide bagus, bagaimana juga dengan spanduk besar?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan itu?"

"Er... bukankah kita harus mulai bekerja dengan dekorasinya?" sela Rukia. Ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum dua rekan kerjanya mengubah kafe itu jadi markas besar 'fans pendukung Kuchiki Rukia'. _Well_, dia tidak sepenuhnya menolak ide itu sih...

Urahara tertawa. "Aku rasa ia benar, masih ada banyak hal untuk dikerjakan," katanya. "Dan kita akan mulai dengan memasang wallpaper pink di sana..."

"Oke," sahut Rangiku.

"Siap," Kiyone mendadak berubah serius.

Rukia memasang muka datar. "Eh... _Riiight..._" memasang _wallpaper_, oke. Tunggu, darimana mereka bisa mendapatkan barang itu? Ia melihat ke sekitar, mencoba mencari keberadaan perkakas bangunan. "Apa kita punya perlengkapannya?" Yah, mereka memerlukannya, kecuali Urahara bermaksud menempelkan tissue makan di permukaan dinding.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan datang lima menit lagi," kata Urahara. "Jadi," ia mengeluarkan sebuah _notes_ kecil dari saku jasnya. "Selagi menunggu, bagaimana jika kita menyempurnakan konsepku?"

Mereka berempat duduk dan mulai berdiskusi.

**-xXx-**

"Jadi, kau mengikuti ide Urahara?"

Ichigo menoleh ke Renji yang sekarang terhenyak nyaman di sofa kantor Ichigo, memencet-mencet _remote_ televisi. "Yup," jawabnya.

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

Ichigo menyeruput kopinya. "Haha, lucu sekali," ia mencibir. "Tentu, mungkin sekarang ia sedang mencari cara lain untuk mengajak Yoruichi makan malam."

Renji mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ichigo. "Whoa, aku terkejut. Jadi, ia tidak memberimu ide gila?"

Ichigo mendengus.

Renji kini benar-benar tertegun. "Jadi ia memberimu ide gila, kau menurutinya, dan sekarang kau tak terlihat seperti siap membunuh orang," ujarnya pelan-pelan. "Pasti kemarin berjalan dengan baik atau kau memang sedang stres berat sampai-sampai kepribadianmu berubah?"

Bibir Ichigo mengerucut. Kemarin tidak bisa dibilang baik karena terus terang saja, ia hampir mati tragis di sebuah kafe suram. Jika benar ia mati, ia akan ditemukan dalam kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan, babak belur dan berpakaian konyol... Ichigo bergidik untuk membayangkannya. Tapi Renji benar, suasana hatinya sangat baik hari ini.

Biasanya ia akan bangun pagi dengan sakit kepala luar biasa, uring-uringan tanpa sebab yang jelas, lalu memasang tampang super muram sampai-sampai kerutan di dahinya nyaris permanen. Dan biasanya juga, ia merasa muak setiap kali bertemu dengan wajah-wajah serius pekerja kantoran. _Wajah ala Ishida..._ selalu kaku dan menyebalkan.

Hari ini jelas berbeda karena semua itu tak dirasakannya. Ia bangun dengan badan yang segar, belum uring-uringan sejak pagi tadi, wajahnya tak semuram biasanya, dan tak ada keinginan luar biasa untuk melempar sesuatu ke orang lain.

Wow. Apakah pukulan preman kemarin begitu keras? Kalau benar, pastilah dirinya sangat aneh karena seingatnya, dipukul seseorang tak mengubah _mood_ jadi baik.

'_Kenapa aku begitu senang hari ini?' _Ichigo memutar otak, mengingat satu persatu kejadian yang menimpa dirinya kemarin dan mencocokannya dengan perasaannya. Menyamar. _Tidak_.. Nyaris dihajar preman. _Tidak..._ Bertemu gadis aneh yang teryata adalah pencuri ponselnya...

Ichigo tersenyum.

Ia ingin tertawa setiap kali mengingat reaksi gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia... gadis yang menarik. Dan secara kebetulan mereka juga terhubung lewat _event _lain. Siapa sangka ia adalah salah satu peserta audisi? Pantas saja wajahnya begitu familiar.

Jadi, kenapa ia amat senang hari ini? Karena dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo tak sabar. Ini akan jadi amat menarik...

"Oi Ichigo!" seru Renji. Ichigo terperanjat dan kembali dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau barusan tersenyum sendiri," Renji menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak sakit kan? Apa Urahara memberimu minuman lain kemarin?"

"Tidak, bodoh," jawab Ichigo ketus. "Berhenti menyanyaiku pertanyaan aneh."

Renji terdiam sesaat, "Tapi kau memang aneh hari ini," ia masih memandang Ichigo curiga.

"Diam. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ooke..." Renji menguap dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, kemarin benar-benar berjalan baik. Kau sudah mendapatkan bayangan tentang ide ceritanya?"

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Apakah jawabannya 'iya' atau 'tidak', karena sejujurnya ia sudah mempunyai bayangan hanya saja ia tak yakin apakah itu akan berhasil. "Yup, tapi belum sempurna. Hanya seperti draft kasar," katanya jujur.

Renji tampak puas. "Baguslah."

"Aku bilang baru bayangan kasar, aku bahkan belum yakin apakah aku akan memakainya atau tidak."

"Paling tidak ada perkembangan," sahut Renji. "Tenang saja, kita masih punya waktu kira-kira tiga bulan untuk menggarap plotnya."

"Kita bisa menyelesaikannya kurang dari tiga bulan," kata Ichigo penuh percaya diri. Yup, ia yakin begitu. Dengan semua ide-ide yang bersliweran di kepalanya dan juga Urahara di belakangnya, hal yang dibutuhkan adalah menata semuanya lalu menjadikannya sebuah naskah film yang dapat membuat sensasi untuk sepuluh tahun ke depan.

"Yamamoto dan yang lain akan senang mendengarnya," Renji tertawa tapi diinterupsi oleh bunyi perutnya yang minta diisi. "Ugh aku lapar, kau mau makan?"

Ichigo melirik jam dinding di seberang ruangan. _Jam tiga..._ "Tidak juga," jawabnya. "Lagipula ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan," ia tersenyum dan melompat bangun dari kursinya.

Renji mengernyit. "Apa?" matanya mengawasi Ichigo yang sekarang berjalan ke pintu.

"Aku punya janji," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi aku perlu beberapa persiapan," Ichigo melangkah keluar ruangan.

Sesaat kemudian menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Kau punya gitar kan Renji? Gitarku yang lama ada di rumah ayahku."

**-xXx-**

Rukia duduk di kursi bar, memandang beberapa carik kertas di tangannya. Urahara baru saja memberikannya daftar lagu untuk dinyanyikan malam ini, dan ia tak sabar untuk bernyanyi lagi. Rukia melirik ke panggung kecil di sudut ruangan. Kali ini tampilannya berubah drastis dari pagi tadi. Dinding di belakangnya sudah dihiasi wallpaper pink dengan tulisan mencolok '_Couple's Night!'_. Beberapa alat musik juga sudah siap di atas.

"Tak sabar eh?" Urahara tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, mengagetkan Rukia.

Rukia tertawa malu-malu, salah tingkah. "Yah."

"Menurutku ini akan bagus untukmu," kata Urahara, melemparkan pandangan singkat ke panggung. "Kau bisa melatih mental untuk nanti. Kapan babak selanjutnya? Minggu depan?"

"Kurang lebih," sahut Rukia. Ia menarik napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasa gugup begitu disinggung tentang kompetisinya.

"Hm, tidak lama lagi," Urahara bergumam sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. "Semoga berhasil, aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu kau akan lolos lagi, aku melihatmu secara langsung ngomong-ngomong, minggu lalu waktu audisi."

Kedua mata Rukia terbelalak. "Benarkah? Eh ya, terima kasih."

"Bahkan Kurosaki-san sepertinya tertarik padamu dari awal," kata Urahara. Hati Rukia mendadak mencelos mendengar nama itu disebut. Ia berpaling ke Urahara secepat kilat, terlihat seakan Urahara baru mengungkap rahasianya yang paling kelam. "Ia punya masalah untuk menyukai orang," pria itu terkekeh. "Tapi begitu tertarik dengan seseorang, biasanya ia akan jadi semakin dekat, kadang mengejar malah."

_Damn it!_ "Haha iya," Rukia tertawa gugup. Oh ia tahu sikap Ichigo yang itu, dan ia yakin ia tak mau jadi objeknya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Bayangkan senyum dan aura setan yang memancar darinya kemarin. Terima kasih, tapi Rukia memilih untuk tidak tahu, mengingat Ichigo tampaknya punya potensi untuk jadi _psycho_ tingkat akut_._

"Kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama?" Rukia bahkan tak tahu kenapa pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Urahara terkekeh lagi. "Lama? Yah, bisa dibilang begitu," jawabnya. "Aku berteman baik dengan ayahnya, kita berdua biasa mencarikannya pasangan."

"Apa?" Rukia mengernyit, sulit mempercayai kata-kata yang baru didengarnya. Pacar untuk Kurosaki Ichigo? Anehnya itu terdengar masuk akal dan tidak masuk akal secara bersamaan.

"Yah, kita hanya khawatir padanya, ia tampaknya tak tertarik pada siapapun," sahutnya. "Ayahnya begitu menginginkan cucu, padaha di sekitarnya banyak sekali wanita cantik," Urahara menunduk dan berbisik ke Rukia dengan nada penuh konspirasi. "Mungkin dia itu homo."

Rasa gugup Rukia tentang rencana Ichigo runtuh sekejap, digantikan oleh keinginan luar biasa untuk berguling-guling di lantai, tertawa keras.

"Sejak SMA banyak rumor yang menerpanya," lanjut Urahara. "Sampai sekarang banyak yang masih menggosipkannya dengan Ishida Uryuu, kau tahu kan? Jurimu satunya, yang pakai kacamata."

Rukia harus menggertakkan gigi untuk tidak meledak tertawa. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu ada juga yang bilang kalau sebenarnya dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Renji," kata Urahara. "Mereka selalu berdua kemana-mana, salah mereka juga sih. Ia rekan kerjanya, pria rambut merah yang datang kesini beberapa hari lalu."

"Mereka terlihat... cocok," komentar Rukia. Yep, mereka berdebat seperti suami istri, kalau salah satu mereka berdandan ala perempuan, maka Rukia yakin ia sudah mengira mereka sebagai pasangan.

"Ya," Urahara tertawa. "Dibalik wajah seramnya, banyak hal menarik tentang Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki-san. Aku bisa menceritakannya kalau kau mau."

Bibir Rukia langsung melengkung berbahaya. Ini kesempatan bagus. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengetahui lebih tentang musuh. Siapa tahu hal ini dapat digunakan untuk menyerang balik. Maka Rukia memasang tampang lugunya dan meminta Urahara untuk bercerita tentang Ichigo lebih lanjut.

Urahara menanggapinya dengan sangat antusias. Ia mengungkap hal-hal unik tentang Kurosaki Ichigo dalam lima belas menit ke depan. Mulai dari kecintaannya pada _Shakespeare_, pekerjaannya sebagai sutradara, bahkan sedikit tentang keluarganya. Rukia baru tahu kalau dia punya dua adik perempuan dan dari yang dia dengar, sepertinya ayah Ichigo adalah orang yang menarik. Maksudnya, ayah mana yang sengaja mengurung putranya di kamar ganti perempuan waktu SMA?

"Kurosaki-san berakhir mendobrak pintunya, hal itu malah memperburuk keadaan," Urahara tertawa. "Ia salah mendobrak pintu."

Rukia tersenyum lebar, penasaran. "Oh ya? Pintu apa yang dia dobrak?"

"Pintu kamar mandi perempuan."

Rukia tertegun.

"Yup," Urahara tersenyum puas. "Ia dikejar selusin anak perempuan. Wajahnya waktu itu lebih merah dari tomat," ujarnya bersemangat. "Ia babak belur dan kena detensi lima hari."

Rukia bersumpah ia rela menukar seluruh koleksi edisi terbatas mug Chappynya dengan mesin waktu agar ia bisa melihat Ichigo saat itu. _Epic_.

"Sejak itu wajahnya jadi lebih seram," kata Urahara. "Kau tahu kerutan yang ada di dahinya, itu hampir permanen."

"Ya, aku tahu," Rukia ingin tertawa. Kerutan semi permanen itulah yang membuat wajah Ichigo terlihat konyol. Ditambah dengan rambut oranyenya, _perfect combination_.

"Jadi, sudah tahu cukup tentang Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Urahara. "Atau ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Rukia menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Perlukah ia tahu lebih lanjut? Tidak, itu akan terlalu mencurigakan. Lagipula ia tak mau terdengar seperti peserta yang ingin mencari perhatian jurinya. "Tidak, itu lebih dari cukup," jawabnya. "Terima kasih atas waktunya."

Urahara tersenyum. "Apa ada sesuatu tentangnya yang menarik bagimu?"

_What_? "Tidak!" Rukia menjawab, nyaris memekik. _Oke, itu berlebihan_. Ia menyesal atas reaksi bodohnya barusan.

Urahara tertawa. "Tenang saja, kalau kau tertarik padanya aku tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa," ujarnya bangga. Rukia meringis ngeri. "Tak perlu malu."

"Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengannya," sahut Rukia cepat dengan nada tenang ala Kuchiki. "Aku hanya... iseng bertanya tadi."

Mata Urahara bersinar. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya," pipi Rukia kini bersemu sedikit.

Urahara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melangkah mundur. "Oke, oke, aku tahu," ia tersenyum lagi.

Rangiku muncul dari balik dapur, membawa setumpukan piring bersih. "Kita buka lima belas menit lagi!" serunya bersemangat. Ia meletakkan piring-piring tersebut di atas meja dan mulai menatanya dengan sigap.

Kiyone menghampirinya dengan setumpuk buku menu, ikutan menatanya. "Aku yakin hari ini akan jadi heboh."

"Biar aku bantu..." Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, tapi sebelum ia bisa melangkah, Urahara sudah mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja, kau persiapkan dirimu saja untuk pertunjukkan nanti," ucapnya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, aku yakin mereka juga tak keberatan," Urahara mengerling ke Rangiku dan Kiyone yang kini berkedip ke Rukia dengan jempol teracung. "Lihat kan? Lagipula terus terang saja, kau ke sini untuk berkompetisi, bukan untuk bekerja di sini," imbuhnya. "Itu prioritasmu sekarang."

Yang dikatakan Urahara memang benar, pekerjaannya di kafe tidak boleh mengungguli kompetisinya. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa duduk diam sementara yang lainnya bekerja, apalagi ia pegawai baru. Rukia baru akan membuka mulut untuk membantah tapi Urahara sudah menyelanya lagi.

"Tugasmu sekarang, berlatih menyanyi," ucap Urahara. "Itu termasuk pekerjaanmu, jangan khawatir," imbuhnya, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Rukia. "Lagipula jika kau menang kafe ini akan semakin populer," ia menepuk bahu gadis itu. Rukia hanya terdiam, membatin tentang bakat alami Urahara untuk meyakinkan orang.

"Tapi siapa yang akan bertugas membuat minuman? Aku yakin kalian butuh tenaga lebih, malam ini akan ramai sekali," Rukia bertanya.

"Aku, tentu saja," jawab Urahara mantab. "Aku bisa membuat minuman juga memasak, Kiyone akan menyajikan makanan, dan kau akan menyanyi."

"Tetap saja itu..."

"Kau menyanyi," Urahara mendorong Rukia ke arah panggung. "Ke sana, shoo shoo."

Rukia hanya bisa pasrah. Tampaknya perdebatan kali ini sudah jelas dimenangkan oleh Urahara. Lagipula ia benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Hal yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah berlatih untuk babak selanjutnya.

Maka Rukia menghela napas. Ia menyambar daftar kertas berisi daftar lagu dan melangkah ke panggung. Di belakangnya, Urahara tersenyum puas.

"Oh ya, Kuchiki-san," Urahara bersuara lagi.

Rukia berbalik. "Ya?"

"Terlepas dari sikapnya yang terkesan jahat, Kurosaki-san adalah orang yang baik. Seiring waktu, kau akan lebih mengenal dirinya," kata Urahara. Rukia memicingkan kedua matanya, agak bingung kenapa Urahara tiba-tiba mengungkit masalah Ichigo lagi.

"Oke..." respon Rukia lambat-lambat. "Terima kasih," ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Rukia menghabiskan lima menit ke depan untuk memandangi lirik lagu selagi duduk di atas panggung. Sesekali, kedua mata violetnya melayang ke arah lain, mengawasi sosok rekan kerjanya yang hilir mudik, sibuk menyiapkan peralatan makan. Dalam hati ia merasa tak enak. Ada keinginan luar biasa dalam dirinya untuk membantu mereka meskipun ia tahu, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menolak bantuannya.

Ia merasa egois.

Kiyone keluar dari pintu dapur, menyeret tas sampah yang ukurannya nyaris menyainginya. Jelas sekali ia tampak kesulitan. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahan dengan pemandangan itu. Ia tak bisa membiarkan temannya kesulitan, apalagi setelah mereka bersikap luar biasa baik padanya. Ia memutar matanya, mencari keberadaan Urahara. Pria itu sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya di sudut ruangan, sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan penting.

Rukia melompat bangun dan cepat-cepat menghampiri Kiyone, membantunya dengan tas sampah itu.

"Kuchiki-san! Kau tidak perlu membantuku!" Kiyone nyaris memekik. "Tetaplah berlatih menyanyi di sana, kau harus menang."

"Berlatih sepanjang hari tak menjamin kemenanganku," jawab Rukia. "Lagipula aku tak benar-benar berlatih menyanyi, aku hanya memandangi kertas di sana," ia tersenyum. "Jadi, biarkan aku membantumu sekarang atau aku tak bisa konsentrasi nanti."

Kiyone tampak bersalah. "Maaf merepotkan."

Rukia ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah. "Tidak perlu."

Mereka berdua menyeret kantong sampah itu keluar gedung. Proses yang benar-benar melelahkan karena diluar perkiraan Rukia, kantong itu begitu berat. Apa yang Rangiku masukkan di sana? Mayat? Gadis itu menyeka peluh dari dahinya, sedikit terengah-engah.

Kiyone menghirup napas panjang dan memijat-mijat lengannya. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," sahut Rukia.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali masuk, kembali berlatih menyanyi."

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Dunia tidak akan berakhir hanya karena ia tak berlatih menyanyi untuk sesaat, duh. Tampaknya ambisi mereka lebih besar dari ambisi dirinya sendiri. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula pemain musiknya belum datang. Nanti saja sekalian, waktu mereka sudah datang."

Rangiku keluar dari pintu belakang kafe itu, membawa kantong sampah lain. "Kuchiki, kenapa kau di sini? Urahara mencarimu."

"Apa?" ia baru menghilang selama tiga menit.

Rangiku melempar kantong itu ke dalam bak sampah tanpa beban, berbeda sekali dengan Kiyone dan Rukia tadi. Wanita cantik itu berkacak pinggang. "Yup, gitarismu baru saja datang. Ia tampan loh," ujarnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata.

"Ah, sekarang dia sudah datang, kau harus berlatih," Kiyone mendorong Rukia masuk dengan bersemangat.

Mereka bertiga kembali ke dalam bersama-sama. Rukia sudah bisa mendengar suara Urahara yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan pria lain. Dari suara dan cara dia berbicara, pria itu kedengaran baik, tapi juga penuh percaya diri dan berpengalaman dinilai dari jawabannya yang tegas.

'_Dia juga tampan_' Rukia teringat kata-kata Rangiku. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sepertinya gitaris itu akan jadi partner yang baik. Mungkin ia juga bisa membimbing Rukia.

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Ia berbelok dengan senyum lebar, siap untuk memperkenalkan diri...

Dan senyumnya langsung hilang total begitu sosok pria itu berbalik.

_Oh God why..._ Rukia ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Halo," Seringai sok khas Kurosaki Ichigo langsung mengembang begitu melihat Rukia. Penampilannya mirip kemarin, serba hitam. Rambut dicat hitam, kaos hitam, mantel hitam. Rukia harus bersyukur ia tak memasang hidung palsu super besarnya, karena jika iya, maka ia tak tahu bagaimana harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sesuatu ke arah Ichigo. Hidung konyol itu begitu... mengganggu.

Urahara merangkul Ichigo. "Dia gitaris baru di sini, dia masih keluargaku," ucapnya ceria. _'Pembohong'_ Rukia melemparkan tatapan galak ke Urahara, merasa dikhianati, namun Urahara mengabaikannya.

"Oh benarkah?" Kiyone memicingkan mata, tampak ragu dengan pernyataan Urahara. "Itu menarik, tapi kalian berdua tak kelihatan mirip," celetuk Kiyone.

"Dia saudara jauhku."

"Aku keponakannya..."

"Dari kakaknya istri anak dari sepupuku," sambar Urahara santai. Ichigo mengernyit padanya.

"Oh," respon Kiyone dan Rangiku bersamaan, wajah datar. Sepertinya mereka tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Sunyi sesaaat...

"Kalian harus berkenalan," Urahara memecah keheningan. Semuanya sadar, seperti baru kembali dari dimensi lain. Lalu tangan-tangan mulai terjulur ke Ichigo.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, koki di sini," Rangiku berkedip.

"Kotetsu Kiyone, senang mengenalmu," Kiyone tersenyum.

"Kuchiki Rukia," _Apa kau perlu tahu lagi?_ kata Rukia penuh nada sarkastik diiringi senyum palsu. Rukia menggertakkan giginya begitu sadar bahwa Ichigo sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

Ichigo berdehem, "Aku Hichigo."

'_Ah, kreatif sekali' _Rukia memutar bola matanya, cukup hati-hati untuk tidak terlihat yang lain.

Urahara menepuk bahu Ichigo. "Urahara Hichigo," imbuhnya bersemangat. "Dia keponakan dari istri anak dari sep-"

"Aku yakin semua sudah tahu itu," Ichigo menyingkirkan tangan Urahara dari bahunya, terlihat kesal. "Senang bertemu kalian semua," matanya sekali lagi mampir ke Rukia. "Aku bekerja di sini sebagai gitaris sementara untuk mengisi _event _setiap Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu malam," ia tersenyum samar begitu melihat Rukia menatapnya penuh horor. _Yeah, aku sering datang kesini_. Kepuasan mengaliri dada Ichigo.

"Jadi, _event_ khusus ini akan berjalan setiap hari Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu malam?" tanya Kiyone. "Kedengaran bagus."

Urahara mengangguk. "Yep, aku rasa dekorasi ini terlalu bagus untuk digunakan seminggu sekali," jawabnya. "Lagipula Jum'at, Sabtu, dan Minggu adalah hari puncak kan? Orang-orang akan datang karena pertunjukkan musiknya," Urahara berkedip ke Rukia. "Bagus kan Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia tak yakin ia harus senang atau sedih. Semakin sering ia tampil, maka semakin banyak latihan untuk kompetisinya. Tapi kedatangan Kurosaki Ichigo tak diperhitungkan. _Mood_nya tiba-tiba langsung anjlok. Lagipula - terus terang - ia agak merasa gugup untuk tampil di depan Ichigo. Pria itu dikenal sebagai juri yang kejam, dan Rukia yakin, ia akan amat menikmati waktunya untuk menyiksa Rukia.

"Ya," Rukia menjawab asal-asalan.

Rangiku melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Rukia. "Aku yakin kita bisa membentuk _fansclub_mu dalam waktu yang singkat," katanya. Pipi Rukia merona sedikit. "Awww, pipimu merah Rukia-chan," Rangiku menyentil Rukia.

"Aku rasa itu berlebihan," Rukia menampik tangan Rangiku, pipinya masih membara, ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa. Mungkinkah karena ada Ichigo di sini? Rukia melirik ke pria itu, senyumnya melebar. _Pasti ia berpendapat ide itu bodoh_.

Alarm jam tangan Rangiku berbunyi. "Ah, kita harus buka sekarang!"

"Sial, aku lupa membereskan meja di sana," Kiyone menyambar lap dan meluncur ke lokasi. Sementara itu, Rangiku buru-buru membalik papan di pintu, dari _CLOSED_ ke _OPEN NOW_. Ia menggantungkan satu papan lagi di bawahnya yang bertuliskan _COUPLE"S NIGHT_.

"Aku rasa kita harus kembali bekerja," ujar Urahara. "Tapi sebelumnya," ia merangkul Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan. "Kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukkannya."

Bibir Rukia mengkerucut, merasa kesal dengan Urahara. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa Urahara terlibat dengan rencana Ichigo.

"Aku tahu," Ichigo mendorong Urahara menjauh. "Lima belas menit lagi kita siap, kita hanya butuh sedikit penyesuaian," ia berpaling ke Rukia dengan mata berbinar. Rukia bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya berdiri, mendadak diserang perasaan tak enak.

Urahara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Ichigo menatap Urahara seram.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Urahara. "Nikmati waktu kalian," dan ia pergi setelah melempar senyum jahil ke dua orang itu.

Rukia melangkah pergi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, namun Ichigo menggapai bahunya, memaksanya untuk berbalik. "Mau pergi ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Panggung, aku perlu bersiap-siap," jawab Rukia ketus. Meskipun kenyataannya, tak ada lagi yang perlu ia siapkan di sana. Para pelanggan belum datang. Baginya, duduk terpaku dengan pandangan kosong di sana lebih baik daripada memandangi wajah Ichigo yang menyebalkan. Lagipula Ichigo tak mungkin macam-macam padanya di tempat terbuka.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu," kata Ichigo sambil menggeret tangan Rukia.

Mereka berdua pergi ke depan toilet, tersembunyi di balik dinding untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ichigo menyandarkan tas gitarnya di tembok dan berpaling ke Rukia.

"Sesuai janjiku, aku akan memberitahu rencanaku padamu hari ini," ucap Ichigo. Rukia menelan ludah, merasa gugup sekaligus tak menyukai ucapan Ichigo barusan. "Aku akan ada di sini untuk proyek baruku."

Rukia memicingkan mata. "Apa kau beralih profesi jadi gitaris?" ia melirik gitar Ichigo.

"Tidak, bodoh," sahut Ichigo. Rukia mengernyit galak. Apa barusan ia memanggilnya bodoh? "Aku hanya perlu melakukan semacam riset. Seperti survei, dan ini tempat yang tepat."

"Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau," Ichigo menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Rukia. "Akan membantuku."

Rukia berkedip, berusaha mencerna ucapan Ichigo barusan. "Apa?"

"Kau akan membantuku dengan proyek ini," ulang Ichigo. "Kau harus menjaga rahasia bahwa aku Kurosaki Ichigo dari yang lain. Hanya kau, Urahara, dan aku sendiri yang tahu identitasku."

Rukia mengangguk pelan, tak tertarik. Lagipula buat apa ia mengungkap penyamaran Ichigo? Kalau hanya ini yang ia harus lakukan, maka tak masalah. Rasa lega mengalir di dadanya.

"Oke," respon Rukia. "Bisakah aku pergi sekarang?"

Ichigo masih belum melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rukia. "Aku belum selesai."

"Apa lagi?"

"Bantu aku melakukan survei. Kau harus mencatat semua gerak-gerik, perkataan, apapun yang kau tahu dari setiap pasangan yang datang ke kafe ini," kata Ichigo. "Semuanya, secara mendetail."

Rukia memandang Ichigo penuh kebingungan karena pria itu benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang _psycho_. "Apa?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Aku butuh itu untuk proyek film baruku," kata Ichigo.

"Dan film apa yang kau buat? Dokumentasi tentang pasangan?" Rukia mencibir.

Ichigo terdiam, tampak berkutat dengan kata-kata. Ia menoleh sedikit, menghindari kontak mata dengan Rukia. "Film romance."

"Apa kau tak sedikit berlebihan?"

Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rukia dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Aku belum pernah menggarap film romance sebelumnya. Bukan spesialisasiku."

"Kau sutradara film action kan?" Rukia teringat risetnya tentang Ichigo kemarin. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Salah satu yang terbaik," jawab Ichigo sok. Rukia mencibir lagi, meskipun tahu bahwa itu fakta. Pencapaian pria itu luar biasa. Ada puluhan penghargaan di bidang film dan juga musik. Tidak heran jika ia ditunjuk menjadi juri.

"Lalu kenapa mendadak sekali kau beralih ke film romance?"

Ichigo berbalik, sekali lagi menghadap Rukia. "Pihak studio yang memintaku. Namaku dipertaruhkan di sini. Aku sukses atau aku gagal," jawabnya serius. "Maka dari itu,riset ini harus berhasil."

"Ooke," Rukia agak terpana dengan keseriusan Ichigo. "Tapi kenapa..." Rukia mengibaskan tangannya di udara, sulit untuk melanjutkan. "Risetmu agak aneh saja. Kau bisa membaca buku atau melihat film romance sukses yang dulu-dulu kan?"

"Itu juga bagian risetnya," ujar Ichigo. "Aku hanya..." ia membuang mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Pengalaman."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ingatan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Urahara mampir di benaknya. _'Kurosaki-san bukan orang yang mudah _didekati_. _Lalu ia sadar. _Oh_. "Apa kau mengatakan, kalau kau sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman dalam hubungan asmara?"

"Apa?" seru Ichigo. "Kata siapa?"

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya penuh ketertarikan. Senyumnya melebar. "Jadi benar?"

Ichigo mengerang. "Bukan begitu."

Rukia berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo punya masalah yang sama dengan kebanyakan remaja. "Tak perlu begitu, tahu semuanya. Pantas saja kau dikira homo dengan Ishida Uryuu."

Wajah Ichigo memerah. Lebih merah daripada buah strawberry. Oh Rukia suka ini. Pria itu tampaknya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Oke, aku mau membantumu," Rukia tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo tampak ragu. "Benarkah?"

"Yup," jawab Rukia. "Aku akan senang untuk mengetahui betapa tidak berpengalamannya dirimu di bidang ini," katanya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Ichigo mendengus, namun ia tetap menjabat tangan Rukia.

Mulai detik itu, pandangan Rukia ke Kurosaki Ichigo berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mungkin ia akan menikmatinya nanti.

**to be continued**

**Authors note : **huff, maaf sekali untuk update yang telat. Sekolah nyiksaaa... Chapter ini panjang banget, makanya saya pisah jadi dua chapter XD

Terima kasih untuk semua reviews yang masuk. Kalian readers paling baik sedunia. -bungkuk-bungkuk-

Reviews please, _tell me what you think about this chapter_. XD

Baka-Strawberry


End file.
